Rosario Triforce
by Adaron
Summary: Link defeated Gannon at the end of Oot,but found out Princess Zelda is to wed to some Prince in a different land. So the Goddess Farore sends Link to Youkai Academy to go on new adventures and mend a broken heart.
1. A new adventure

It's been six-teen years since Link the Hero of time had defeated Ganondorf and rescued the Princess Zelda. You would think they would live happily ever after wouldn't you, but that is not the case. For you see the king of Hyrule announced that Princess Zelda was to betrothed to a neighboring prince. So Hyrule would have a stronger front in case someone tried to attack them like Ganondorf did. Heart broken by the news Link exiled himself from the castle and headed back to the Kokiri Forest. Where he spent the past six years living his life and trying desperately trying to forget Zelda with little successes, till one day. Link was in the lost woods gathering fire wood when all of sudden his triforce started to glow. It shined a brilliant light that blinded our hero for moment. When he regained his sight the goddess Farore stood before him.

"What has been troubling you these past six years my son? You hardly leave the forest except to ride Epona and pratice your skills with the Gorons."

"It's just that I don't feel like I belong in Hyrule castle since my task was fulfilled a lifetime ago, and that the Princess has no more need of me since she will marry the Prince from Gondineum."

"I see so you feel that there are no more adventures for you have since your previous life was full of them. Very well my son I shall send you to another dimension where you will have your fill of adventure, and to heal a broken heart as well." With that she gave him a wink and waved her hands over his head and he was cast off into the sky. "Just remember to give the Headmaster my regards."

Link was unconscious in the middle of a strange looking forest where the trees were all dead and there where tombstones and skulls all over. He awoke when he felt the gentle nudge of his trusty horse Epona.

"Hey Girl where did Farore send us for our new adventures?" asked Link as he checked her saddle bags and make sure he was fully equipped, he had his Hylian shield, bomb bag, boomerang, bow and arrows, hook shot, and mirror shield. But what surprised him the most was when saw the Master Sword in it's sheath hanging from the saddle horn, with a scroll attached to it. Link grabbed the scroll and read it. 'Link since your on your way too new adventures I thought it be best if I gave you your rightful sword so you can protect the innocent and beat back evil in this new world. Take care my son and know if you ever need my guidance just say my name in you mind and I'll appear.' Link rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into Epon's saddlebag. Then strapped the Master Sword to his back and road off toward his new adventure. He reach the group of building that looked like a rundown school, a man was in white robes that reminded him of some type of priest.

"Welcome Hero of Time I'm the Headmaster of Youkai Academy, the goddess Faeroe has asked me to enroll you in my school since you think your role as Hero of Time has come to an end. I believe you will do fine here since you have had experience in not one but two grand adventures (referring to the events of the Ocarina of time, and Majora's Mask). But enough small talk, we have a stable where your horse will be kept and protected and you have a dorm room and school cloths waiting for you in the male dormitory. Since this is a school weapons are banned with exceptions of your sword of course, you may have that with you at all time, for your personal protection." Said the Headmaster as he walked next to Epona toward the dormitories.

"Thank you sir but what do you mean my protection, if this is a school how can I be in any danger? Asked Link as he looked around seeing all the normal looking students coming and going on their way to class.

"Well you see Hero of Time this is a school for Monsters trying to coexist in the human world. They get a proper human education and learn how to live with them and not just attack them when they feel like it." Link stopped Epona a while back when he heard the Headmaster say it's a school of monsters.

"Your saying that every student I see is a monster in disguise, and that they're learning to live peacefully in the human world."

"That is correct but don't worry once they see your skill with your blade, most will certainly think twice in attacking you. After all you Hylians are born with magic-infused blood, so you have more in common with witches and wizards then real humans. That is also why I'm letting you keep your sword with you, so have some protection. You see even though witches and wizards are technically monsters, the other monsters think of them as a mix breed and are cruel to them more then any other monsters." The Headmaster showed him where the stables where, which where a right next to the dormitory. As soon as Epona was settled in Link unsaddled her and brought it up to his room that was at the third story, with an oak tree right next to his windows. As Link settled in, he emptied all his saddlebags and put all his weapons under his bed and his hung his shields on the wall with some hooks the Headmaster gave him.

"Now Link I know you just settled in but since classes have started a week ago I was hoping to have you enroll in classes no sooner by tomorrow. Your school uniform is in your draws, there is also a map of the school and backpack full of the books that you need, and I've even got you some school supplies. I really do hope you enjoy your time here and work hard on your studies so you can become a finer man then you where in your other time line." With that the Headmaster bid his farewell and left, leaving Link settled in. The next morning he awoke at the crack of dawn like always, he made his bed and took a quick shower then put on his new uniform, which fitted him perfectly. He loved the color of it the most, (being that it was green) and headed for his homeroom. He was a little late since he got lost on the way their, but when he reached it his homeroom teacher made him announce himself to the whole class.

"Now Link why don't you tell us a few things about your self."

"Alright well I'm Link, I'm a Hylian from the kingdom of Hyrule where I was know as the Hero of time for saving the whole kingdom from an evil dark lord." Before he could go any further Komiya Saizou shouted at him.

"Hold on a minute you say you're from the kingdom of Hyrule, isn't that a human world?"

"It is but if I may continue~" Link couldn't get another word out as about half the men in the class lunge at Link including Saizou. Undaunted by the surprise attack Link pulled out his sword and in quick session parried and blocked all there would be attacks. "As I was saying my race in endued with magic so that would make me a wizard/monster."

All of sudden all the girls in the class where fangirling over Link and calling him to come sit next to them.

"Every settle down, Link would please have a set behind Moka Akashiya. Ohhh by the way weapons are forbidden so you will have to leave that in your dorm room." Said Shizuka Nekonome, as Link pulled out a piece of paper showing it to her.

" I have full permission from the Headmaster to carry my sword any where on campus." He put the paper back into his backpack and slipped into the desk behind Moka.

"Hello Welcome to Youkai Academy I'm Akashiya Moka it's a pleasure meeting yo~"

"Out of the way pinky hi their I'm Kurumu Kurono but you can call me Kurumu-chan, sweet heart, or lover I go by all of them." Kurumu shoved Moka aside and grabbed Links arm and started to press her massive breast in his chest.

"Kurumu do you have to do this to every boy I say hi too?"

"Of course where rivals after all, besides I'm a succubus alluring men to me is what I do best." She then turned her head toward Link and started to charm him. Link looked right back into her eyes and smiled.

"If your going to charm me you will have to do better then that we Hylians are immune to charms." Link looked back over at Moka. "Say Moka-chan if we have the same classes could you help me get around this place is a bit confusing."

"Alright." Replied a blushing Moka as the homeroom bell rang, Link grabbed his bag and sword as Moka lead the way to his first class. Leaving Kurumu not believing her charm had failed her for the first time since coming to Youkai Academy.


	2. Trouble at the pool

A few days later Link was walking the hall by him self, he knew where all of his classes where. Having been going into dungeons that where built like mazes Youkai Academy was child's play. He was heading for his math class when a girl wrapped her arms around his arm, and heaved her massive breast into his chest.

"Kurumu you know that won't work on me so will you please stop that, and for the hundredth and one time I'm not looking for a girlfriend so stop asking if you can be mine." Half screamed it and half said as he pulled his arm out of hers and went into to his math class. When he got into the classroom he saw Moka they're smiling as she waved him over. Link told her that he wasn't looking to hook up with anyone, she took it better then Kurumu did and just mentioned that they could be friends then. After math class was over it was time for lunch. Link always ate healthy mostly salads, with chicken in it, a carton of milk and two apples for dessert. Most of his other classmates made fun on what he ate, but none of them disputed the fact the he was the fastest, strongest (in human form that is) and the most accurate in archery when he had gym class. After him and Moka had launch they went to one of the only trees that had leaves on it. Moka would sit at the base of the tree while Link sat on a branch right over Moka playing his Ocarina. He mostly sat their cause of habit but now he sat up there to keep is growing fan club from ripping him and his cloths apart. (On his first day he sat at the base of the tree letting Moka lean against him as he played, not five minutes latter Link was attacked by a mob of fan girls ripping his uniform and pulling on his arms and legs. With the grace of Farore he pulled out a deku nut from his pants pocket and slammed it to the ground. A blinding light and loud crack came out of the little nut, when every ones hearing and sight came back Link was nowhere to be seen. The Head master said he couldn't bring his weapons but the deku nuts where more of an defensive/diversionary tact and so the Head master allowed them) Link was in the middle of composing a new song when he heard a little girl cry out for help. He stopped playing and looked to see where the sound was coming from, all he saw was crowd of people as they yelled and cheering on the bullies. He caught a glimpse of the little girl being pushed around like a rag doll. Being Link he leapt from his branch leaning his sword at the base of the tree with Moka.

"Stop picking on me Desu, what did I ever do to you that you would have to pick on me like this?" Cried Yukari clutching her wand so that no one could take it away.

You dropped pans on our heads and laughed saying that we could never out smart you but it looks like we just did little witch, grab her wand and let break it." Commanded Saizou as he and three other bullies rushed in, just as they where mere feet from Yukari a bright light and loud crack stopped them in their tracks.

"As much as this is not my business I just detest grown monster picking on little witches." Said Link cracking his knuckles through his golden gauntlets, he then reached back for his sword, but grabbed nothing but air.

"Heh what's wrong Mr. Hero did you forget your sword some where, come on guys with out that stupid sword of his he's just another weak pathetic wizard like that witch." Ordered Saizou, as the bully with massive muscles charge at Link with a right hook, Link saw the punch coming and side stepped and in the processes tossed him using the guy's one strength against him.

"I don't need my sword to deal with you guys, all you have is strength with out any skill what so ever." Said Link as he beat up the others with out ever getting hit once; after the fight was over he asked Yukari if she was hurt. She had stars in her eyes, Link knew that look from the countless other fan girls and tried to get away but she glomped him before he could move. Moka came running up with her and his backpack plus the Master sword, and saw Link being glomped by the little witch.

'He can evade all other fan girls with the greatest of ease, even Kurumu can't catch him, but an little eleven year old witch has him pinned and he can't do a thing about it.' Thought Moka as he walked up and cleared her throat getting the attention of both of them, Yukari got off of Link and immediately glomped Moka.

"Your Akashiya Moka aren't you will you and Link have a threesome with me please it would be so much fun, besides you two make a cute couple Desu Desu." Both Link and Moka looked at each other then at Yukari. A short while later they explained that they where not going out and if they where they would not do a threesome with her for any reason. Yukari understood all this and just asked if they could be friends, both Link and Moka agreed to that. At lunch the next day they Link and Moka where a companied by Yukari who sat with them at there table and tree. When Link was putting his finishing touches on his composition, Kurumu came walking up with her head down in defeat

"O.K. Link you win I won't try and charm you any more so now can we please be friends with me" Begged Kurumu as she made circles with the tip of her shoe in the ground. Link stopped playing his ocarina and gave her his full attention.

"Sure Kurumu I don't see the harm in it I'm glad one of my fan girls has wised up" as he tossed her his other apple, she caught it and joined Moka and Yukari under the tree, while Link played on to the delight of all his new friends. The weekend had finally come and pool was open to any one that wanted it. Link suggested that they should all go for a swim, Moka declined the idea since it was one of her many weakness being a Vampire. Link was adamant in the idea and mention she didn't have to go in the water she could just work on her tan which she relentlessly agreed too. When they got to the pool every one was having a great time. Kurumu was in a beige two piece bikini while Yukari was in a once piece kids swim suit, Moka was in a blood red bikini and was in the lounge chair farthest from the pool, as she could with the Master sword leaning against her chair. Kurumu and Yukari both jumped in screaming Yahhoooo.

"Come on Link the water feels great."

"Be right down Kurumu" Yelled Link from the top of the high dive, he jumped off of it and did a perfect swan dive with little to now splash at all. Every one cheered at the dive, it got him the attention of the swim team captain.

"What a wonderful dive I don't think I ever seen someone do that better then my self."

"It was nothing I used to swim with the Zoras so it's like second nature to me by now."

"Well I think your wonderful and I would really like to have you join our swim team, it's an all girl squad but I think the girls wouldn't mind."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good, besides Moka, Kurumu and Yukari are all in the newspaper club so I think I'll join that instead." Jus then he heard moan and groans of suffering when Link turned around he saw every male in the pool being jumped by mermaids which where draining their life force out of them.

"By the Goddess what is happening to them?"

"We suck the life force out of all would be males who come to our pool and you have fallen for our trap as well Link-san." Just then the captain of the swim team turned into a mermaid and dragged Link to the bottom of the pool where four other mermaids joined her. All of them where holding him down so he couldn't use his martial arts, Link was almost at his limit on holding his breath. When it dawned on him he had a few aces up his sleeves, he closed his eyes and summoned with his mind his Zoras tunic, which allowed him to breath under water. This amazed the mermaid but didn't stop them from keeping him from escaping. The next thing he summoned was his iron boots, once the where on his feet they instantly sank to the pool floor stepping on two of the mermaid's tails. After the other mermaid pulled the sisters free they swam at Link but all the heard and saw was Link slamming his palm to the pool floor and screaming.

"Din's Fire!!!" with Din's Fire active all the water in the pool evaporated in the blink of an eye, leaving all the mermaids high and dry. He unsummoned his iron boots and walked toward the shallow end to get out of the now empty pool. The moment he climbed out of the pool Moka was right there with his sword still in it's sheath, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright Link I thought those mermaids had you for sure when the dragged you down to the bottom of the pool."

"Compared to most of my adventures I've told you about this was nothing at all, I mean yes it was dangerous and I could have died but I had everything under control, now lets all go get some ice cream and relax by our favorite tree." All the girls agreed to the idea and walked with Link. He stopped and looked up at the sky as his mind drifted off to Hyrule.

'Malon, Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, Navi, and my dearest Princess Zelda what are all of you doing now, since I'm here on this new adventure making more friends and getting into more trouble?'

"Link what are you looking at come on we want ice-cream."

"Coming Moka." 'Well I got to go you all take care I hope to the Goddesses that I will see all your smiling faces once more.' Thought Link as he raced to catch up with the girls as he wrapped an arm around both Moka and Kurumu, and they in turn rested their heads on his shoulders, while Yukari held Moka's free hand.


	3. Secrets exposed

Link awoke at the crack of dawn on Monday morning like always he put on his green tunic, pants and regular boots. Then grabbed the Master sword Hyrule shield, bow arrows, and boomerang and left to an empty field to keep his skill sharp on all his main weapons. While training he grabbed his bow and fired an arrow at a nearby tree. The tree gave a girlish scream.

"You can come out I've know you where there since I started training last Wednesday." Said Link as he lowered his bow and walked toward where his arrow was sticking into the tree. With that said Mizore came out of hiding she wore a long sleeve violet and white-stripped shirt and Youkai skirt.

"How did you know I was watching you, and why didn't you say something on Wednesday if you knew I was watching you?"

"I've been trained by the Sheikah are an ancient clan of warriors, often referred to as the shadows of the Hylians, sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family, and believe me with training like theirs no one that can sneak up on me unless it's another Sheikah. To answer your other question I thought you where a passerby and was just watching me train, but then I notice you watching me more and more as the days went on. So I figured I'd confront you now and ask that you please stop stalking me."

"Ohhh wow I had no idea you where so diverse, you're an expert swordsman, martial artist, archer, a high ranking wizard, and can sense when people are looking at you when they're hidden."

"Yeah well you know their kinda needed skills when you go around an entire kingdom trying to save it from the forces of evil." As Link packed up all his gear and was about to head out when he looked over at Mizore. "I'm sorry I completely forgot to ask your name, mine is Link."

"I'm Mizore and it's a pleasure meeting you." She looked away with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Say Mizore what's the matter why do you have the look on your face?" Inquired Link.

"I guess a snow women is not much competition when you have a vampire, succubus, and witch fighting for you love?"

"Fighting for my love what are you talking about Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari are just friends of mine and none of them are fighting for my love. Unless you count Kurumu trying to charm me and failing, and what do you mean vampire I haven't picked up any hint of vampire aura around the school."

"You didn't know Akashiya Moka was a vampire that has her true for sealed with the rosario around her neck." Link's eyes bulge out when he heard the new that one of his closet friends was actually a vampire from the tales he heard of them as arrogant monster never caring for the lesser monster, and feeding on humans, as if they where live stock.

"Mizore are you sure that Moka is a vampire?"

"Yes I'm sure she is one-hundred percent a vampire, that has had her powers sealed away." Link readjusted his gear and walked past Mizore and headed back the men's dormitory. When he got to class he saw Moka smiling at him, he put on a fake smile so neither Moka or Kurumu would see what's is troubling him. During lunch he sat in his tree surrounded by his friends playing his ocarina and his newest song he made up. The day was uneventful since the beating to protect Yukari. Saizou hadn't caused any more trouble.

"Link could you do me a favor and come with me cause I think I found a wonderful view that would be a good place for our group could hang out on the weekends, but I would like your opinion first."

"Ohhh umm sure Moka I'll come and see the spot." With reluctances Link was lead to a cliff that had a great view of the ocean.

"See Link isn't the place a wonderful spot for us, it's far enough away so that your fan-girl can't hear your playing and you can let us lean against you and snuggle up against your sweet neck."

"WHAT!!!" gasped Link as he clamped his hands around his neck with surprised look on his face.

"Link what's wrong you been acting weird all day and putting on that fake smile thinking I wouldn't notice it." Moka moved close to Link and he stepped away.

"There is something on my mind, and it involves you as well Moka. So please answer me truthfully, are you a vampire or not?" Moka was stunned by his question; she took a couple steps back and put her head down and a hand to her mouth, both of them where silent for a while till Moka spoke up.

"Yes Link I am a vampire, but I don't think of my self as the way other vampires think of them selves, and I've been using blood transfusion packs to drink so I haven't sucked any ones blood yet. I really don't want you to think of me, as one of them. All I ever wanted to be with you is a dear friend. So will you still be my friend Link?" As she finished she began to cry wiping her tears away with her hand. Link came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Moka I didn't mean to make you cry, it just caught me off guard that I didn't notice you where a vampire. Please forgive me for being stupid Hylian."

"Apology expected Link, you know I could never be mad with you."

"I know Moka I jus~" before he finished it he sensed an aura and grabbed Moka and threw the both of them to the ground as a huge fist slammed right where they where both standing.

"I see you can sense my aura I'm not surprised but you won't be able to beat me in my true monster form, now come on Mr. Hero take your best shot I dare you." Said Saizou in his rock monster form.

"Love too and this time the kids gloves come off." Screamed Link as he charge right at Saizou. When he got with in two feet from him, he disappeared he then reappeared right in front of Link and his fist slammed into his gut and launched him right at Moka knocking her down. The Master sword flew into the air and imbedded tip first into the stone ground, as Link and Moka collapsed into a pile his hand clipped her rosario removing it from around her neck. Once the rosario was removed from Moka all her vampireic powers came rushing back to her. The air became heavy with her aura surrounded all of them, her hair went from bubble gum pink to sliver and her green eyes where now blood red and silted.

"You dare attack this man who has shown you your place twice with in a week. You may have survived his attacks cause he kept the gloves on you will NOT!!! survive mine." With that said she vanished in a blink and her foot connected with Saizou chin, and he went flying into the air. Moka then appeared right above him and double drop kicked him, sending him crashing making a huge crater, while snapping his neck on the instant he landed.

"Know Your Place." Cried Moka as she landed right next to the Master sword. Link staggered to his feet coughing up some blood and wiping it on his sleeve, and staring in awe of the once gentle Moka he knew and liked, was now a sliver haired red-silted eyes pure vampire.

"Do not be afraid Link-san I have no intensions of doing battle with you, I have far to much respect for the Hero of time, defender of people and bane of evil. Besides you are injured and need medical attention." She walked over to the Master sword and was about to grab it.

"No don't touch it." Shouted Link as Moka lifted the sword out of the ground and heaving it over her shoulder, and walking over to Link.

"How are you holding the Master sword and still be alright, cause like I said only I can hold the sword with out the sheath?"

"I guess the Master deems me worthy of holding it as well." With that said she started to twirl it around in the Chinese straight sword style. As Link looked on in amazement as she perfectly did some of the more advance swordmanship of that style.

"Moka how do you know that style of swordsmanship so perfect?"

"My father is a Vampire lord who has lived over two-thousand years, he loves the old styles of battle and has trained me and my sisters in different styles. I was lucky enough in that he let me pick what style I could study and I picked this one. Now enough talk I must get you to the hospital ward to look at your injuries, you're coughing up blood which would indicate you have a cracked or broken rib." She stabbed the Master sword into the earth and draped Link's arm over her shoulder and then took hold of the sword again.

"Wait Moka I don't need to go to the hospital ward I have some magical potions that will heal all injuries I have received and give me my stamina back."

"You are sure it will heal your injuries Link-san."

"Yes I'm sure, by the way why are you calling me Link-san all of sudden?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I respected you being the savior of so many races and protecting the Princess of Hyrule."

"Uhh-huh you do know your not keeping my sword no matter how much you respect me."

"Hmph your sword is in my hands and you're far to weak to walk or even take it from me at the moment. Now come lets get you to your room and get that potion inside of you. They reached Link's room and she laid him down on his bed as he coughed up more blood into her now blooded handkerchief.

"Alright Link-san where is this magical potion you've been talking about."

"Cough cough it's in my night stand it's the red one cough cough." Moka found the jar of red potion; she then sat on the edge of the bed opened the jar and tilted Link's head toward her. She the slowly poured half of the potion into his mouth, no sooner did she finish giving him the potion that his breath became normal and was not coughing up blood any more.

"See I told you it would heal all my injuries, but the bad news is that is all I have left of my red potion." Moka glanced at the draw and saw to more jars full of green and blue liquids.

"What about the other jars won't they heal you as well?"

"The green is for regaining my strength so I can do my magical spell and the blue one is a combination of both the red and green potions. But I want to keep that blue potions for something really important cause it so hard to get. Now if you excuse me Moka I think I'll take a shower get something to eat then hit the books" Link got up and started to remove his shirt and tie. Then looked over his shoulder and saw the sliver haired Moka looking right at him with a slight grin on her face. "Ummm Moka aren't you going to go back to your dormitory and take a shower as well then eat and do your homework." Asked Link as he started to blush a little.

I was thinking I would stay enjoy a nice meal with you then we both would hit the books, but first lets take a bath together."

"You know I'm not looking for a girl friend right I mean I know you are a completely different Moka from the one I know."

"Fear not Link-san I have all the memories of my other self and I know you are not interested in a girl friend right now, but why can't too good friends take a relaxing bath together. You said your self that you took baths with the Gerudo's after intense sparring sessions with them, now come on let us enjoy our bath together. With that Moka started to remove her school blazer and unbuttoned her shirt as she walked past a Link still in shock and headed for the bathroom.


	4. Link vs Moka

Link tried his best not to have his eyes wonder to places where their not supposed to look at, but when you have a fully developed pure blood Vampire teasing you and taunting you with her body it's kinda hard not to look. As she squeezed her breast together so they bulge out toward Link's face all the while she bumped and grind against his solider, which was at full attention, to Link's displeasure.

"What is the matter Link-san do you dislike what you see before your eyes? Am I not to your liking or do you prefer a succubus over a vampire hmmmmmmmmmmmm well?"

"It's not that it's just that the Gerudo's never really flaunted there breast in my face or grinded up against me." Replied Link as he backed up against the wall of the bathtub as his eyes looked all over for an escape route.

"Their will be no quick escape from me Link-san I have you pinned now just relax and make your self useful by rubbing some soap onto my upper back and neck." Ordered Moka as she turned around and sat on his legs and pulled her hair aside to show him her bareback. Link did what he was told and slowly started to clean all over her back and neck. "You do know I'm testing to see whether you would take advantage of me like half of the other males at this school would if I was still sealed. It's a rare thing to find a man these days as honorable as you who would not touch a woman even when she is flaunting and practically begging you to touch her. I can see why the Gerudo women never minded taking baths with you, they knew you would not try anything or even gaze upon their naked bodies." With that said Moka got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her sexy body. Then grabbed the other towel and started to dry her hair.

"Ummm Moka you have both of my towels what am I going to use to dry off?" Asked Link as was still sitting in the tub.

"I'm sure you can think of something Link-san it's not that tough of a scrape you're in now is it." With that she left the bathroom with both towels and his shirt and blazer. A few minutes later Link emerged from the bathroom completely dry and just in his pants.

"Well it seems you manage to dry your self off with out the use of a towel Link-san but I wonder how you did it hmmmmmmmm?" teased Moka as she now had on her bra and panties only. As she twirled some over her hair with her finger checking out Link's abs and muscle.

"Well if you must know I used Din's fire to heat the air around me to dry my self up. Now hand me my shirt and stop staring at me as if I'm so prize to be won."

"Is that a challenge Link-san cause I do enjoy a good challenge?"

"No it's not a challenge cause I'm not interested in hooking up with any one and you know that already. Now if you don't mind it's getting late and I want to get some dinner and hit the books."

Link and Moka both got some food and then studied long into the night, except for the occasional taunting Moka did as she left the top three buttons of her school shirt undone and every once and a while would lean over given Link a clear line of sight at her ample cleavage. Then next morning Link awoke to find himself asleep at his table and Moka nowhere to be see.

"Huh guess she went back to her dorm when I feel asleep, well that's good."

"Good morning Link-san did you sleep well?" Link turned his head in the direction of his bed and saw a topless Moka sitting in bed with that vixen of a grin on her face.

"Moka what are you doing here I thought you went back to your own dorm to get ready for class?"

"It was very late when you past out so I took the liberty to clean our uniforms and straighten u the pig sty you call a room. Honestly you think a hero of an entire country could learn a few house cleaning tips from the Gerudo, Saria, or the Princess." Link turned beat red when she mentioned Zelda and Saria as he looked away.

I never really bothered cause everyone treated me like a Hero, the only two who would scold me for not cleaning up after my self was Zelda and Saria. They both would jump down my throat about how I shouldn't leave my weapons lying around my tree house.

"I see so with out them around or servants you just let things pile up and never clean up then. Well that will change I will come by your dorm room once a week and if it's not straighten up I'll beat you to an inch of your life Link-san.

"Hmmm is that a challenge Moka cause it's still early and I normally do spare at this time." Said Link as he put on his green tunic, and boots on, he then reached for the Mater sword and notice it was not where he always put it.

"Are you looking for this Link-san I said this was now my blade, you didn't think I was going to fight a master swordsman with my bare feet and hands now did you." She got out of bed and went to Link draws and found a spare green tunic. "I see I'll have to take you shopping as well all this green will not do I want my men to dress nicely when we hang out whether it's here in your room or out in the woods." She slipped the tunic over her body, it was big on her it ended up stopping at her knees, and she then found a spare belt and fastened it around her tiny waist. "Now come Link-san let us see what you can do against your own weapon."

"Alright but since you have my sword I guess I have to get one of my other swords out of storage." Link closed his eyes and with in seconds summoned the gilded sword from out of thin air. He then took the sword in his left hand and grabbed his Hyrule shield and headed out the door followed by Moka.

"Where did that other sword come from? And how many other weapons do you have besides the ones in your room?

"I have a lot of other swords each with their own abilities but I mainly use the Master sword. As for where it came from the goddess Farore gave me a special dimension all to my self to store my weapons, tunics, magical boots, and masks so that I don't have to lug it all around with me. All I have to do is close my eyes and think of what item I need at that moment and it appears before me. They reached the sparring ground and immediately began to spar with one another. Moka was using the Chinese's straight technique with the Master sword, as she bashed it against Link's shield trying to find an opening around his defense. She leapt into the air and got behind Link by the time she brought her sword to Link's body his own sword was their to block hers as he countered with his shield shoving her a good couple feet away. She charge right back at him determined to land a blow on him, tried as she may Link's skill with the sword was superior to her own. By the end of the sparring match Moka was having some trouble holding the Master sword, while Link was a bit winded but looked ready to go at any time.

"How come you're still be fit for battle and I a vampire so winded from just sparring with you? Declared Moka as she walked over to where Link put his canteen and towel. Moka opened the canteen and made sure it was lemonade not pure water and took a few thirsty gulps of it before putting it down and wiping her sweat off her face.

"That's simple I've been practicing with swords for 26 years now so I guess you could say I'm a master of it by now."

"26 years? How can that be you said so your self you where only 16 years old how is that possible?"

"I am only 16 but you forget I went a head 10 years when I fought Ganondorf then Princess Zelda returned me to when I was 10 years so I could live out my child hood. But I still retained all my memories of my previous adventures and trained with the Gerudo's and Gorons to keep my skills shape so in a censes I have 26 years of swordsmanship behind me."

"I see hmmmm it would be interesting to see how you fair against my father for he's been practicing swordsmanship since the early 1400s I wonder out of the two of you who would be the victor." Replied Moka as she looked down at her watch and started to head for the boys dormitory. "It's almost time for class Link-san time to take a bath with me again and head out." Link cringe at the idea of sharing another bath with the teasing Moka knowing that he wanted her really badly but still had strong feelings for Zelda, and in surrendering to those feelings he would betray his love to the Princess he bleed for, sought for, and finally rescued from the Ganondorf evil clutches. After a surprising quick bath and change they both headed toward homeroom, but instead of the silvery haired vampire next to him it was the more shy and less teasing Moka he had first come to know and like.

"Link I'm so sorry for how my other self teased you last night she shouldn't have done it I know you don't want a girlfriend but she can be sort of a vixen when she hears there is something she can't have."

"For the hundredth time Moka it's ok she never crossed the line with me and she knew I was not looking for any action so just give it a rest, or people will hear you." When Link mentioned that people might be eavesdropping she went beat red and buried her face in Link's arm. Coming out of math class they got their test back on trigonometry most of the class looked displeased at their low marks. Moka was pleased with her 83 and raced over to see how well Link did.

"So Link how well did you do on the test, chide Moka thinking she out did him for once."

"Not bad as he was about to slip it into his mailbag backpack, Moka snatched it from him and looked at it with a fear of dreaded on her face.

"100!!! How the hell did you get a 100 on trigonometry we studied all night last night and kept asking me what all those formulas meant, and I told you what they meant so you better explain your self right now Link."

"Well you see I didn't know what those formulas meant at all but I'm sort of a quick study and if you show me something once I get it, as for the test it was mostly questions on what time will train A arrive if it's going at such a speed etc, etc, etc, and you see since I use a bow and arrows a lot I sort of just thought of all those questions of me hitting an enemy at so many feet away and at what angle to fire my bow." Moka couldn't believe another skill Link used continuously on his adventures came in handy with one of the hardest subject they had all semester, she also knew asking him to tutor her would be a waste of time since he used his experience with his bow to give him the correct answers all the time. At lunch they met up with Yukari and Kurumu at their tree, Link was about to climb up like he always did when a stiff breeze cam up and blow up Moka's and Kurumu's skirts, but not Yukari's for some strange reason. Link then heard with his Hylian ears the sound of a shutter going off and catching a glint of light from a cameras lens, and knew for a fact someone took the sudden breeze to snap a few pictures of his friends underwear. Grabbing the Master sword Link sprinted off in chase of his prey and to teach him a lesson to respect ladies privacy.


	5. The Midnight duel

Link was in hot pursuit of his prey and would make him pay for making Moka's and Kurumu's skirts fly up then taking pictures of their panties. He caught site of the pervert green blazer and increased speed, while tossing a deku nut right in front of him blinding him enough too catch up and get his blade under his throat.

"Now if you don't mind I'll take the camera of yours and ruin the film inside of it, so Moka's and Kurumu's dignity will stay intact."

"Heh you're pretty fast to catch me Hylian but are you fast enough for this?" Just then the pervert disappeared and a fist went right for the back of Link's head. Link tucked and rolled sensing the fist coming, when he was about to get back on his feet a foot was already coming straight at his head. Once again Link dodge it using the skill he had learned over the years.

'He's faster then me I can't see him until he's in striking range this is bad if I had my shield I'd block with it then counter with my sword but since I don't have it I'll just have to hope the training I did with sheikhs will do even though I've only gone through half of their tough training with Impa.' Linked jumped away and grasped hi sword with both hands. In an instant the pervert was on him coming up from behind him with another punch, but to his surprise his fist didn't hit flesh and blood but could hard steal. This didn't slow down the pervert at all he just kept coming at Link with a fury of punches and kicks, Link blocked them all and countered with a right hook to the perverts jaw sending him flying and landing on his back.

"How the hell could you have seen all those punched and kicks coming at you? You could barely keep up with a moment ago so how?" Screamed the pervert demanding an answer immediately. Link calmly took a breath to get his breathing under control

"I did it with unseeing eyes and trusted my other senses to feel where and when your next blow would come and I acted accordingly." Answered Link as he opened eyes and saw his prey at last. "Now will you give me that camera or do you want to go for round two?"

"How about catch me if you can instead." With that the pervert disappeared and ran off with the camera but his pride was wounded. Link returned to his friends with his head down in defeat he was not able to catch the pervert or destroy the film inside the camera. The moment he was in sight Kurumu glomped him and shoved her massive breast into his face as he started to suffocate.

"Link I knew you would catch that pervert who took those naughty pictures of us and bring him to justice with your righteous blade, your so incredible, like how you chased him down for us." Hearing all this praise from Kurumu made Link feel worst for failing in catching him, as she grasped her shoulders and pushed her off so he could take a breath.

"I couldn't catch him he was to fast for me I never thought someone would ever be faster then me but he was. But I swear to both of you on the Master sword I'll will catch him and destroy the film before he ever gets a chance to see it." Proclaimed Link as he kneeled down on one knee with the tip of the Master sword imbedded into soil.

"Link you don't have to do that just knowing you tried your best is all Kurumu are me could I ask for. Now come on lunch is almost over and how about this we go back to your room and do a group study session to get your mind off of it." Said Moka as she held out her hand for Link to take it, he took her hand and got back onto his feet. As all four of them went their separate was to their other classes. Later that afternoon all of them where in Link's dorm room.

"Wow Link how the hell did you get such a great dorm room all I have is four walls a dresser table, closet and bed?"

"Same I could barely fit all my magical books in my room Desu Desu." Said Kurumu and Yukari as the looked over Links spacious room which had a private bathroom, small kitchen, and a couch.

"Well he is the Hero of time after all plus the goddess Farore asked the headmaster to make him feel at home while he is here." Answered Moka as she got some tea for every, who was already at the table with books opened to different subjects. Link was deep in thought so he didn't really pay to much attention to Yukari and Kurumu complementing how big his room was. He started to write some more when the crumpled the paper and tossed it into his trashcan.

"I can't stand it, writing a five page essay on Macbeth the whole story is wrong. A loyal knight would never betray his King just for the chance to be one him self, he should have heed these as a test of his honor not as chances to go up the ladder and commit countless murders just to secure the throne and make allies into enemies." Screamed Link as he rested his head onto his notebook frustrated that language art was the one class he did not like in the least. "And why do we have to read all these stupid stories that have no basis in real life their all stories of chance occurrences and falling in love with in the first look of each other. That's not how you fall in love with someone you fall in love with them over time getting to know them and trust them with you deep dark secrets that's how you fall in love."

"Well first off Link Macbeth is a play written by William Shakespeare and you should stop thinking of your self in the play we know you wouldn't do any of that, but there are men in the world how would take the chance to be king if it meant killing the reigning king. Your right people don't fall in love that fast but it would take too long to do it any other besides some women and men do hope that something like that would happen to them. As Moka pulled the paper out of the trashcan that Link just threw out and uncrumpled it. What you have hear is a fine rough draft if you want too I'll be more then happy to proof read it when you're done Link." As Moka slipped into the chair next to him then slipped some of her long pink hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Moka I'll try and not put my self into a play any more, and thanks for offering to proof read for me that will help me out a lot." Replied Link as he redoubled his effort to write the essay. It was later that night that Moka finished proof reading Link's essay Kurumu and Yukari where fast a sleep on Link's twin bed. Yukari finished her homework early and helped Moka and Kurumu with their home work while Link just had the essay to do so he was left alone to write it.

"Well Moka what do you think of my essay, you don't have to say it's good just cause it's me I know it's awful I tried to do what the teacher told me to write and I went from their."

"No Link it's really good you just have to change a couple of the words here and there and your grammar needs some work but all and all your essay is fine I'm sure you will get a good grade on it, so when is it due by?"

"It's due October 26th."

"What but its only September 12th. Wait a minute Link when where you assigned this assignment?"

"Today we started to read Macbeth in class and she told us the essay was due October 26th, so I just read the rest of it and figured I'd get it done and over with since I hate language art."

"You read the whole play in just a day and did the assignment that was due by October."

"Yeah cause like I just said I hate language art is their something wrong with that Moka?"

"No not really it actually makes some sense, any way it's late we should wake Kurumu and Yukari so you can go to bed."

"Why don't you three sleep here I mean those two are already out you can have the couch I'll sleep in this chair."

"No no I couldn't do that this is your room you should have the couch."

"Moka it's alright I'm used to sleeping in chairs, when I was at Hyrule castle the Princess would have some bad dreams of her being kidnapped and she'd beg me to stand guard for her while she slept. I did so and I'd always wake up in a chair with her robe draped over me. I think she asked me to stand guard just so she could see me as I slept though, so I'm fine in the chair and here you can use my tunic as a night gown if you don't want to sleep in your cloths."

"Alright Link you win." Moka took his tunic and went into the bath room to change when she cam back out she saw Link had fallen asleep clutching the Master sword as if on guard duty. Moka then found Link's traveling cloak and draped it over him, and kissed him on his cheek as she curled up on the couch and fell asleep. At around 1:30 am a shadowy figure perched himself in front of Link's window, he slowly lifted the window open and put one foot inside the room then the next. He scanned the room seeing Kurumu sleeping with her skirt slightly lifted and her blouse halfway undone. Next to her was Yukari who was full clothed and holding a teddy bear in her arms. Then there was Moka wearing an oversize tunic and a riding cloak, Link was nowhere to be seen. So the pervert raised his camera and was about to take a snap of Kurumu's panties and bra when an arrow pierced the lens and imbedding it's self into the camera it self.

"So we meet again pervert I was hoping I'd get another chance to take you on to bad you broke into my room where all my weapons are kept." Announced Link as he walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Now that the film is destroyed all that's left is to teach you some manners about respecting Ladies privacy." Link charge at the pervert with intent to kill, the pervert jumped onto the tree and then the roof thinking he got away from Link. He looked down to make sure Link wasn't following him, as he turned around he felt the tip of Link's sword at his throat.

"Did you really think you would get away that easy pervert?"

"How did you get up here so fast with out using the tree or stairs?"

"That's easy I used a magical spell called Farore's wind which allows me to teleport from place to place. Now then it's time for you lesson."

"Heh you might have got me this afternoon by closing your eyes and sensing where I'd strike but now it's an all new battle."

"Really how so you look like the same pervert I beat up so h-o-w awwww crap." Linked thrust his sword into the perverts neck, but only hit air as Link recoiled his sword a massive claw hit his shield and sent him flying back across the roof.

"I told you this was a new battle you can not match my speed I'm the fastest monster there is cause I'm a werewolf and we get our power and speed from the moon and it just so happens to be a moon full tonight so prepare for your own beating Link." Link pulled himself back to his feet thanking the goddess that it was his shield that took the blow and not him seeing the claw marks in his Hylian Shield. At that moment Moka cam barraging onto the roof via the stairs followed by Kurumu and Yukari who heard the clang of claw on shield and the impact of Link rolling back words on the roof.

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari get back he's a werewolf I'll take care of him." Ordered Link as he charged back at the werewolf trying desperately to land a killing blow, but no matter how skilled he was he just wasn't fast enough to keep up with the werewolf.

"Your pathetic to think you can keep up with me, I can see all your moves and dodge them all." Howled the werewolf as he slashed at Link leaving claw marks on his abs right shoulder and down his back. Link fell to his knees his right arm no longer able to lift his heavy shield while his back ached from the slash and his abs started to bleed and turn his green tunic red. "Look at you, you can barely lift your shield or move for that matter how can you match me with my superior speed." As the werewolf looked down at Link he heard link say something but it was not to him or to the girls he then saw a bunny hood appear on top of Link's hat, and then Link vanished into thin air. A second later the broad side of the Master sword slammed into the werewolf's cheek and sent him flying over the roof and crashing into one of the many chimneys. The girls all looked on in awe, as they never saw Link move so fast.

"Yahhoooo Link is going to kick that werewolf's ass now since he can move that fast." Just as Kurumu was celebrating Link went down onto one knee again and was breathing rather hard.

"He's pushing him self to hard if he keeps this up he'll die for sure." Screamed Moka as he began to race to Link aid just as the werewolf can back from the opposite direction and was about to claw Link's face off but he lifted the Master sword in front of his face to take the brunt of the attack. As he flew backwards he crashed into Moka who was running toward him, when they collided Link's right hand grasped her rosario and it came off freeing Moka's sealed powers once again. Now standing before the werewolf was a powerful vampire with long sliver hair and blood red eyes.

"You attack this Hylian who was doing a noble deed in protecting my and the succubus's honor, you had better use all your speed to get as far away from me as you can for if I catch you death will be a warm welcome to you." Declared Moka as she took the Master sword from Link. "You two come here and get Link-san out of harms way I'll deal with the werewolf." Moka then charged at the werewolf but just like Link before her all her great skill didn't mean anything if you couldn't hit your target. While Moka did her best against the werewolf Yukari and Kurumu, where busy putting bandages on Links wounds when he suddenly came too.

Yukari, Kurumu either of you give Moka the bunny hood; it's magically endowed to make the wearer three times faster. Yukari pulled them off Link's head and used her magic to send them flying to Moka's head the moment they landed on her head she was moving much faster then the werewolf was.

"Hmmmm even though your tools seem kiddyish at times Link-san they do come in pretty handy." Said Moka as she redoubled her efforts and with the power of the bunny hood made quick work of the werewolf. Though she did not kill him she just used the broad side of the Master sword to deal out the most pain. The werewolf returned to his human form to the astonish cries of Yukari and Kurumu.

"That's Gin-sempai he was the one taking those pictures of us I should have figured it was him. The way he was always trying to look up our skirts in the newspaper club."

"Hold on Kurumu are you saying this guy I was fighting was your sempai for the club your in?"

"Ummm uh huh is that a problem Link?"

"Yes that's a problem I was planning on joining the club you girls where in since I had to but I don't think I'll be allowed too now that me and Moka both beat the crap out of ow ow ow ow ow Yukari those bandages are too tight"

"Sorry Link this is the first time I ever gave someone first aid, I've read all about it in my medical books but never really practiced it". Said Yukari as she loosened the bandages then tied them up so Link wouldn't bleed any more.

"Don't worry Link Nekonome-sensei is the creator of the newspaper club and has finally say on who is in and out, and besides me and Yukari beat that pervert every chance we get." Moka came back over to everyone with the Master sword over her right shoulder still wearing the bunny hood.

"I thank you for protecting our honor Link-san but you have got to stop taking on all these monsters by your self you simply are out of your league with most of them. That is why I'm pleading to you if you ever need my strength it is yours, just keep in mind that when I do come I'll take my sword and this cute little hood for my self. Now then shall we get you your red potion or will you be alright with Yukari's bandages that she worked so hard putting on for you?"

"I think I'll stay with the bandages this time the wounds are not life threatening and I want to save the potion for an emergency. Replied Link as he tried to get up but the pain was to great and he slumped back onto the rooftop. Moka and Kurumu both helped Link to his feet and brought him to his dorm room where they put him right to bed, and then Moka took the rosario from Link's hand and clipped it onto the chain around her neck. Then all three girls all slept on the couch. The next morning outer Moka awoke to the sounds of someone trying to sneak by while still injured, she could hear quick inhales of breath and muffled aches and groans.

"Link we did not mend your wounds for you to just reopen them when you spar your staying in bed, will let you go to class if you want to but your not doing anything that will reopen your wounds that includes fighting." As Moka laid down the ground rules he got evil stares from all three of them.

"Awwww come on girls if I don't train how will I~ Moka what are you doing. Yukari put my bow and arrow down. Kurumu don't touch my Megaton Hammer. Moka no put the Master sword down."


	6. Link vs Kuyo

Link walked to class with a slight limp due to some T.L.C. (tender, love, & care) from his three good friends. As he reached his math class Kurumu handed him his bag so his body didn't have to take the strain of the added weight.

"Here you go Link and did I mention how sorry Moka, Yukari, and I are for doing what we did to keep you from opening your wounds again."

"Yes Kurumu this is the fifth time you told, just next time don't shoot an arrow through my cap, nearly smashing my foot with the Megaton Hammer, and Almost taking my head off with the Master sword."

"Hey I didn't shoot you with an arrow Yukari did that and Moka was the one using your sword I did nothing to hurt you."

"Really and who was it that was holding the Hammer?"

"Uhhh I got to go Link I'll see you at lunch time." With that Kurumu took off down the hallway knocking into a couple a people as she fled from Link's question. When he got into the classroom Moka was at the door to take Link's bag. As she walked over to their desk Moka had a look on her face like she wanted to confess something but didn't know how to start.

"Ummm Link I~"

"You don't have to say anything Moka I accept your apology for nearly trying to kill me and yes will still friends just don't worry about it alright."

"O.K. Link I won't but could you hold off on your training till you have fully healed up though."

"Do I have any choice with you three on my back making sure I don't train."

"I guess your right, now then could you help me with this math problem." Moka moved her notebook over to Link's desk as she leaned over she almost fell, but thanks to Links quick reflexives he caught her. As they looked into each other eyes, Moka started to blush and before she could say anything Link helped her back into her chair and started to help her solve the problem. Moka was not paying much attention to Link giving her the answer to the math question, but that was the first time she actually looked deeply into his eyes and saw something she didn't expect to find in them. Later that day at lunch they where all at their favorite tree, Link was between Moka and Kurumu since his injuries and the girls didn't want him climbing and opening any wounds. Link played on his Ocarina while Moka carefully pealed an apple so the skin was in one whole sliver; Kurumu was fast asleep on Links right shoulder. Another victim to Zelda's Lullaby, and Yukari was reading a book she found in Link's room that was filled all sorts of magical spells, potions, incantations, and magical items. She asked Linked if she could borrow it he said yes and she had been reading it very carefully trying to understand the depths of the magic each spell, item, and incantation meant. Just then another female student wearing a black trench coat and a sliver badge on her left side, came over to them just as Moka was about to put a slice of apple into his mouth.

"Hello their Link my name is Keito and I want you to take me out on a date tonight at this romantic place I know in a little town called Tokyo so when should I expect you to pick me up on your handsome steed of yours Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"How about half past when a skull kid possessed by the Majora's Mask who pulls the moon down onto a town called Termina which is having the Carnival of Time. Destroying Termina and everything in the surrounding area that is when you will expect me to pick you up. Ohhh wait that already happen so I guess you missed your time for me to pick you up." With that said Kurumu started to giggle and opened her eyes giving Keito a sly grin as she and Moka helped Link to his feet due to his old and new wounds/ injuries, they walked away from her. As Keito looked on she had a stunned expression on her face, being apart of the student police she was never turned down by any boy for fear of being accused of some crime or another, but their she was being rejected for the first time since coming to Youkai Academy. Keito started to scream and shout in the direction Link and the girls went of in.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, just cause you're a Hylian that the Headmaster allowed to come after the start of the semester, doesn't make you that special, mark my words Link you will pay for rejecting me." Back at Link's dorm room Yukari and Moka where changing out his bandages, while Kurumu picked up a few things from the general store on campus and was busy cooking a nice big dinner for every one and a certain special dessert for Link.

"Thanks girls I feel much better now with these fresh bandages, ahh Moka is something the matter you kind of have this hungry look on your face. My what big k-9s you have Moka. Moka no bad Moka stay back I'm warning you Moka Helllllllllp me"

"Capu chew" Was all Moka said as she sunk her teeth into Link's neck and started to drink his blood. After what felt like and eternity for Link, Moka let go and licked her fangs to get every last drop of his blood that she could. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Link your blood is even better then the transfusion packs I've been drinking out of I can't believe I've been missing out on such wonderful fresh blood." While Moka said that Link clamed his hand to where she bit him on his neck to stop any more of his blood coming out, but when his hand touched the spot where she bit him he didn't feel any blood not even a puncture wounds. He then stared at her while she applied more lipstick to her lips. "Ohhh didn't you know vampires bites close instantly so we don't lose any of the precious blood we love." Answered Moka for she notice Link looking at her with that question on his mind.

'Wait did she just read my mind like how Zelda and Saria did?' thought Link as he got out of bed and checked his neck in the mirror on the wall. Moka got off of his bed and went up behind him; he saw her reflection in the mirror.

'What do you mean Link how can I read your mind we are two totally different races?' Link look right at her with a surprise expression on his face, he grasped her by the shoulders and looked right at her.

"Moka you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours, it must have happened when you drank my blood cause my race has magic following through our blood. We can communicate with one another if they are strong in both mind and body. Zelda would do it a lot at balls where her father the King would invite other royalties to dinner it was a boring affair for her. So she would invite me just so she would have some company, no one knew we would talk about out how silly the other royals looked since we talked by telepathy. But you now have that power as well, I'm not sure if it will be permanent or not, it most likely won't be once my blood takes it course through you're body it will fade away, unless you continue you drink from me." He explained to her as the took their seats at the table since Kurumu had finished making dinner which was Prime Rib, mashed potatoes, frozen corn, and gravy, every one dug in Link always had a tall glass of milk with his meals while Kurumu had soda, Yukari also had milk, and Moka had her tomato juice, but she really wanted another helping a Links blood.

"Link aren't you worried about that girl who asked you for a date I think she is one of the student police, who lock up people who cross their path even if they didn't do anything wrong." Asked Kurumu taking a bite of her prime rip, with a worry look on her face.

"Relax Kurumu the Headmaster knows who I am and I'm sure he has informed this student police of me being her by now, I bet once they hear who I am and what I did the leader would ask me to come over and inspect his men or something like that.

At the student police Keito was putting the finishing touches on her story on how Link would take over the student police by assassinating Kuyo and declare himself the new leader.

"Are you sure that is what he tends to do? How positive is your intelligence that he plans to overthrow me?" Asked Kuyo leader of the student police as he sat and listened to Keito's web of lies, knowing full well this will mean the end to the only man that has ever turned her down for a date.

"My intelligence is sound Kuyo I heard it my self when I was passing by the newspaper club he means to overthrow you and take over the student police himself."

"If he is going to kill me then only option I have is to eliminate him before he can put his plan into action, but how do you take on a warrior of his caliber attacking him head on would be foolish even with out his other weapons he is quite skilled and resilient. Ahhhh perhaps using one of his close friends as a shield would do, that way he won't be able to come at me at full strength and if he tries anything will kill our hostage, and in his moment of despair I'll finish him off.

"Wonderful Kuyo and I have the perfect hostage to take Akashiya Moka out of all his friends she seems the closest to him, and the perfect one to take."

"Excellent Kiyo I want you to put Akashiya Moka under arrest for false charges and present Link with a challenge to fight me one on one in a place of my choosing. And if he refuses my challenge put Moka to death immediately.

Back at Links room everyone was waiting for Kurumu to come out with the dessert she promised everyone, when she finally emerged she was caring a tray with four blows of pudding. Each one had a different color garnish, she passed them out according to color the pink went to Moka the yellow Yukari, the blue to herself and the green went to Link. Now that they all had their desserts they started to dig in, all except Link who looked down at the pudding then over to Kurumu.

"What did you do to my pudding Kurumu?" As he looked at her, she looked right back with a look of confusion as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"What's the matter Link don't you like chocolate pudding? I made it just for you."

"Kurumu did you put something in my pudding to make me a fall in love with you and only you."

"Uhhh no I would never do that to you honest I wouldn't." She started to look any where and every where except at Link Moka and Yukari who where all looking at her with disbelief that she was trying to drug Link and make him her boyfriend even when he told her untold times he wasn't looking for one.

"Kurumu how could you do that to Link he trusted you wouldn't try and charm him any more." Declared Moka as she stood up at the tabled looking right at her.

"I'm sorry I can't help it I'm a Succubus where born to seduce men and find our destined one who we will spend our entire life with that one person. I'm so sorry Link, Moka, and Yukari can you every forgive me." Kurumu fell to her knees crying into her hands, Link came over knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course we forgive you Kurumu were all friends that what we do we forgive and move on just promise us you won't try and drug or charm me and you can do what ever else you like. Except smother my face in your breast, cause every time you do that I think I'm going to suffocate from it, ok?"

"Ok Link I promise not to do that any more, and Moka I'm sorry I've been so mean to you at the beginning of the school you truly are a good friend and I'm glad to have met you, and Yukari you might be a little know it all but you have helped me out so much with my school work I don't know how to ever pay you back for it." Everyone got back to the table and Kurumu brought out a new non-drugged pudding and every one enjoyed the rest of the evening. A few days later at lunch four student police members came up to Link and the girls at their favorite tree, Link had fully healed by then and was back to training, and sparing with the inner Moka. Two of the student police grabbed Moka roughly and where applying handcuffs when a boot hit them both as Link jumped down from the tree and kicked them in the back of the head. Moka quickly ran behind Link as he drew the Master sword and was getting ready to take them on.

"Why the Hell are you putting Moka under arrest with out declaring an charges or crimes?" Demanded Link as he looked at the other to student police, one of them he recognized as the girl he shot down when she demanded a date from him the other was tall slender man with long blonde hair half way down his back. He had this sort of smirk as if no one in the whole school was his equal.

"She's under investigation for we have a murder and one of the witness gave us a description of a slender build women with bubble gum pink hair leaving the horse stall late at night." Replied the newcomer as he walked to Link to the tip of the Master swords was a foot away from him. "So as the leader of the student police I'm going to have to take her in for some questioning, if it's all the same with you Boy I would say if you try anything like attack my men again I would have to put you behind bars or kill you for attacking them without just cause. Now hand over Akashiya Moka and non of you will be charge with anything." Link didn't move an inch, he stood his ground and kept on checking where all four of them where with quick glances to make sure he wouldn't get surrounded. Right as he went to go for a deku nut the man in front of him burst into flames, Link instinct jumped back making sure Moka was still behind him when all of sudden he felt the two men he kick grab him by each arm and slam him to the ground and pinned him their. Link tried to shake them off but their combined weight was too much.

"LINK!!! Help Me," screamed Moka as the girl was dragging her off by her hair screaming his name and true fear in her eyes.

"So you think you can assassinate me and rule the student police after I'm dead huh well I have some news for you boy if you want my job that bad I'll fight you in a one on one fight to the death in the very spot you like to train so much. Be there at ten o'clock tonight or your friend won't live to see another sunrise." With that he kicked Link in the gut his two goons let go of Link and walked off flanking him leaving Link gasping for air while Kurumu and Yukari helped Link to his feet.


	7. Life or Death?

Link burst into his dorm room tossing his school bag to the floor as he retrieved all his weapons and placed them onto the table. He then sat at the table restringing his bow with a new bowstring so it wouldn't break on him. Kurumu and Yukari looked on for they have never seen this side of Link, he wasn't smiling or trying to get them to smile. His face showed no emotion what so ever except determination to get Moka back safe and sound.

"Link what are we going to do they got Moka and Kuyo challenged you to a duel and if you don't show up Moka will die and from what I hear that was the leader of the student police so he has to be really strong if not the strongest next to inner Moka. And the Last time you couldn't even handle a B-rank werewolf who's a pervert, so what are you going to do?" asked Kurumu with tears in her eye knowing Link didn't stand a chance against him. Link calmly looked at her as he made some new arrows.

"Kurumu you don't think I know that already the time I fought Gin was different I was caught off guard and didn't have any of my main weapons, but this time it's different for he gave me until ten o'clock to prepare and make ready and I tend to use this time wisely." He got back to fixing a metal arrow head to the tip of an arrow shaft, Yukari joined him at the table putting chicken feathers on the arrow shafts that Link had finished fastening arrowheads too. Kurumu sat in her regular seat and notice some sticks and a carving tool that is uses too straightened and smooth the wood into arrow a shaft. Ignoring the tool she made one of her fingers into her sharpened claw and began to whittle them.

"You don't think you can win against Kuyo with a few pathetic arrows do you Link?" Link, Yukari and Kurumu all looked to see a girl with purple hair and purple striped leggings standing at threshold looking very concerned at Link. Kurumu was about to demand who she was but Link spoke first.

"I'd figure you would have heard about my fight with him my little stalker, am I wrong to think the only reason you haven't been here yet is cause you have been gathering me some intel on this Kuyo person?" Mizore nodded her head and started to hold her left arm with her right as she leaned on Links door. Well I have a lot of things to prepare and I still need more arrows than what I brought do you think you can fasten the arrowheads to the shafts while I polish the Master sword and my other weapons." Mizore smiled and with the lollipop in her mouth she came over and sat where Link just left to get out his Megaton Hammer, Hook shot, Mirror shield. As he listened to Mizore explain to him that Kuyo is a four tailed fire fox demon with fire-based abilities, and is able to take on a hybrid form between his human and his fox form. Link only grinned and as he started to polish the Mirror shield so you could see yourself perfectly in it. With all the arrows made the girls started to put them in his quiver, just as he finished polishing the Master sword so it reflected the last rays of the sun. As Yukari and Mizore busy helped Link prepare Kurumu was busy cooking a meal for Link since he asked her to make him roast beef with mashed potatoes and grave. All the while she cooked it she was thinking she was making him his last meal. From the intel Mizore gave him it would seem like a suicide mission, and she would lose two friends just cause some stupid bitch couldn't take no for an answer. She knew something like this would happen when they left her she knew she was a member of the student police and that they always got what they wanted, she even tried to warn him about it and he brushed it off like it was nothing. Now here they where with Moka captured and Link about to go off and die right before her eyes. While she was deep in thought a strong yet gentle hand touched her shoulder and spinned her around and she was staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, that put her mind at ease.

"I'm not going to die Kurumu and neither is Moka with all the intel I have on him and I'm sure he has some intel on me so it will be a pretty fair fight, but I have one or two aces up my sleeves. Besides you girls have done so much to help me you all put your hearts and souls into helping me prepare there is no way I can lose now." With that said he pulled her into a big hug and started to rub her back as she cried on his shoulder, but they where not tears of concern or worry but tears of love and affection for she had just realized that she found her destined one. After his dinner it was nine thirty he started to put on his finest green tunic, white leggings, both the silver and golden gauntlets that inter locked, his old beat up boots that have seen better days but are as good as the day he got them. He then straps on his three point belt the hold the Master sword scabbard, which is angled so he can draw the Master sword out with his left hand. Over his right should is his quiver which holds the hundred arrow Kurumu Yukari and Mizore had prepared for him, along with the fairy bow, just below the quiver is a pouch that has thirty hand size bombs with self igniting fuses, finally on his right hip is a metal loop where the megaton hammer hangs and for easy access. With the finishing touch Yukari placed the mirror shield onto the Master sword scabbard, while Mizore adorns Link head with his trusty green hat, and kisses him on the cheek for luck, which inter made Kurumu and Yukari kiss him on the cheek for luck as well. The girls then wave Link off from the entrance of the boys dorm since Link didn't want them to come since he would be worried for their safety and wouldn't be able to concentrate on what he had to do too save Moka and defeat Kuyo. Link arrived at his training ground at ten o'clock on the dot ready to battle for his life and Moka's.

"I see you're punctual that's good since you came on time for your own funeral. Now prepare your self for I shall not go easy on someone who thinks they can kill me and take over the student police for themselves. Said Koyo coming out of the shadow of the old tree Link uses for target practice.

"I don't know what your talking about I've never wanted to~" Link jumped out of the way of a flaming spear that was aimed for his left lung, as he tucked and rolled and unsheathed the Master Sword and brought the mirror shield up to block an incoming fire ball. The battle has begun and Link was at a slight disadvantage since Kuyo wouldn't let up his fire ball and spear attacks for a second, the only thing Link could do was dodge and weave and occasionally raise his shield to defend him self. A huge fire ball came roaring at him and he jumped clear of it and landed in the center of the clearing, he was about to head back into the forest for some cover when a ring of fire encircled him. The temperature rose quickly in the circle.

"What do you think of my firetrap it will reach the temperature of an active volcano nothing can survive it for lon~~" just then an arrow flew through the flames and just nicked Kuyo on the right check. Standing in the ring of fire was Link with his bow in hand and cocking another arrow onto the bowstring, but he was not wearing his traditional green tunic but a red one.

"As hot as an active volcano well I think you have to raise the temperature up a few more degrees cause this is no where near as hot as Death Mountain." As he shot another arrow at Kuyo, which never made it to its intended target since it was consumed by fire and burned away to nothing. Link then charge head long at Kuyo no longer fearing his fireballs and spears since his red tunic gave him some protection to weaker fire attacks. Kuyo had to dodge Links attacks as he withdrew and Link advanced until he caught the Master sword between his hands and tired to pull it from Links grasp.

"Did you really think you could pull my sword from me with just brute strength huh." As Link smashed his mirror shield right into Kuyo's rib cage. Sending him back a couple feet, as he grasped his ribs and caught his breath. He looked up just in time to see Link leap into the air with his sword in hand ready to land the killing blow. As Link was about to land the killing blow a spire of red hot fire shot up from where Kuyo was standing. Link was knocked back and landed on boulder his goron tunic smoldering a bit, but before he could get his bearing on what just happened a huge wheel made completely of flames slammed into Link.

"It that hot enough for you boy my Flaming wheel is almost as hot as the earths core there is no way you can survive a direct hit from it." Screamed Kuyo completely sure that he had killed Link for good now, but as the flames died off a shimmering blue light took their place. Kuyo looked on in surprise as Link was in cased in a blue crystal of light.

"You forget I'm also a spellcaster that can activate Nayru's love to protect myself from your deadly fire." As Linked charged headlong at the now transformed Kuyo who took the appearance of a four tailed fox the size if of a tiger. When Link was in striking distance he heard a high pitch scream that he knew could only have come from Moka, he stopped his attack and looked to his right and saw Keito dangling Moka over a couple sharp pikes. The only thing keeping her from falling to her death was a very fine super strong spiders webbing which Keito made since she was a spider-women. That quick distraction made Link lose concentration in keeping Nayru's love up and it started to dispel.

"Wheel of fire!" Kuyo Shouted as he flicked his four tails which made another wheel of deadly flames strike Link's barrier and shattered it engulfing Link in red-hot flames. Link screamed in agony from the 3rd degree burns on his on his chest since his goron tunic couldn't repel that much intense heat at one time. He fell onto his back, breathing heavy cause of the vicious attack he just with stood.

'Link get up Link it can't end this way you have to get up Link cause I've fallen in love with you so please Link get up.' Begged Moka in his mind since they have that telepathic link ever since she drank his blood.

"Now that he is good and dead it appears your usefulness has come to an end as well Akashiya Moka my sincere apologies for having to kill an S ranked Vampire but we can't have you running to the Headmaster about how we killed the Hero of Time. Kuyo raised is four tails right at Moka and made another wheel of flame heading straight for her. Just as it reached her, a green shimmering light appeared before and took the form of Link holding up his Mirror shield right as the wheel of flame hit it the mirror shield absorbed the attack. He then wheeled around and sliced through the webbing as if it was paper catching Moka and disappearing back into the shimmering green light once more. Once he and Moka had once again reformed back into them selves, Link grasped Moka tightly in an embrace

"Thank you Moka for saying those words I needed to hear for I Love you as well I don't know why I couldn't see it before maybe it was cause I was always thinking about Zelda or trying not to upset the inner Moka since she is a bit hard to read. But now I know what I'm fighting for I'm fighting for the woman I love with all my heart and soul and that will give me the courage to overcome anything no matter how strong they are." With that said Link pulled Moka in for both their first kiss, it was not a long kiss since he released her and came out of the bushes where an angry Kuyo stood whirling around looking for where he and Moka had disappeared too. He then saw Link coming out from behind the bushed with sword and shield in hand, but his goron tunic was burned up so you could see his bare chest which was perfectly healed not one trace of burn marks at all.

"How the hell can you still be alive yet alone standing that wheel of fire hit you dead center you should be dead." Demanded him as he growled and dug his claws into the grass. Link dropped and empty bottle that once contained his most prized blue potion.

"Guess you missed me and I was playing possum so I could get Moka to safety now come on lets finish this like men"

"Very well if you truly wish to die I'll transform into my hybrid form and kill you with my full power."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Link stood and waited as he took on his final form, which was humanoid that had four tails swishing behind him, he then held out his arm and as flames surrounded him a rapier took form. The two warriors clashed sword on sword and shield on sword, they went at it with all they got Link blocked with his shield and countered with his sword; while Kuyo used footwork and quick sword movements to try and find away around Link's defensives. As the two headed for a stalemate Kuyo got the upper hand by spinning the Master sword till Link couldn't hold on to it sending it flying through the air and impaling into the dirt. He quickly encircled the Master sword with a wall of flames so that Link could not retrieve it.

"Now without your precious sword I can finish you off with eas~" just as he was gloating about knocking the Master sword out of Links hand, Kuyo quickly had to block for a much bigger and longer sword was now in Link's hands. It was so massive and heavy Link had to put the Mirror shield on his back and use both hands to wield the Biggorons sword. He swung and whirled it around as though it was a staff more then a sword, he hit Kuyo in the left shoulder with the pommel, then hit him in the face with the cross-guard stunned by those two blows he stumbled back a bit as Link set himself up to thrust the Biggorons sword right into Kuyo's chest. As Link neared his intended target a barrier appeared knocking Link off balance, he steadies himself to see the Headmaster along with the schools doctor examine Kuyo's injuries and declare them not life threatening.

My my you two had a quiet good fight but I did not want either of you to kill each other so I intervened when I thought it was necessary and it's a good thing too for you Kuyo that I did for he was about to run you through and that would have been awful I would have had to find a new leader for the student police."

"That wouldn't have been hard to find he was planning to kill me and take over the student police."

"Are you sure about that from what I have heard he never planed such a coup d'etat in fact I believe this thing all started when Mrs. Keito was shoot down when asking Link to go on a date with her, and she made up that story of him trying to take your place as leader of the student police."

"What Keito is that true." Turning to where he knew she was standing all he saw was a dust cloud as she ran for her life. "I'm sorry about this Link-san I attacked you with false information and the person responsible for this with be reprimanded servile I hope you can accept my apology in trying to take your life and the life of Akashiya Moka. Now if you excuse me there is a little spider that needs to be taught a lesson about lying to her superiors. With that Kuyo walked off at a slow but steady pace in pursuit of his second in command. As he left the Headmaster lowered the barrier that had been surrounding Link, Moka came rushing over to Link. When she got to him she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder.

"I was so scared that you would have been killed all because of some jealous women wanted to take you out on a date she made up that story of you trying to take over the student police." As she wept in his arms while he stroked her long flowing pink hair.

"Moka I'm fine and there is nothing to worry about the truth came out and everyone is alright except for that spider-woman who might be demoted a few ranks for the stunt she pulled. In any case why don't we go back to my dorm room I'm sure Kurumu has made a fantastic dinner for our safe return."

"Alright Link but before we go could I have a bite to drink pleasesssssssssssss."

"Umm right now but what about the Headmaster he's righ~" As Link turned to look at the spot the Headmaster was just standing there was nothing but air. "Bastard."

"Capu-chew" Moka sunk her fangs into Link's neck as she took another drink of his delicious Hylian blood. "Mmmmm thank you Link your blood is the best I've ever had now I know why my older sisters keep saying blood straight from a human is always the best." With the battle a draw Link took Moka's hand in his and made their way back home, after picking up the Master sword and returning the Biggorons sword to his other dimension. When they had reached the boys dormitory Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore where all waiting by Epona Brushing her coat, main, and tail to past the time and keep their minds off the what ifs that would pop into their heads and make them worry more then they should.

"Can you girls re-shoe Epona while you're at it?" All the girls stopped brushing Epona and looked over that the entrance to see Link with Moka safely in his arm while having the Master sword resting on his shoulder.

"Link your alive and you rescued Moka as well." Screamed Kurumu as she rushed over and gave them both a big hug, Yukari and Mizore also joined in on the group hug. As predicated, Kurumu made a superb dinner of Prime Rib, cooked carrots, and bake potatoes. Everyone dug into the splendid meal and cheered for the safe return of Moka, and Links courageous fight with Kuyo


	8. Change for the Better

After the wonderful meal and the telling of the battle between him and Kuyo Link informs the girls that they have to go back to their own rooms as he is really tired and wants to get a good nights sleep. The girls agree that it has been a stressful day and help clean the table and put his weapons away they all give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and start to leave, the last one to leave is Moka.

"So I'll see you bright and early for sparring? Or I should say Inner Moka will see you bright and early for sparring."

"Yeah but you don't have to go so soon Moka I mean you must be pretty dirty and sweaty from being held captive why not stay a while and freshen up? I have some herbs to make the water not pure and so we can take a nice bath together." Suggested Link as he came up to Moka and wrapped his arms around her.

"Link I can't I just became your girlfriend besides shouldn't we wait a little while I mean the only time I've seen with out your shirt on was at the pool that one time."

"I thought you and Inner Moka shared memories so you have already seen me naked when her and me took that bath together." Responded Link who knew he had her.

"Well that was different she is a lot more out going then I am~ Link what are you doing put your shirt back on… Link did you always have that huge scar on your back?" Moka looked and traced the scar that started at Link's left shoulder then goes diagonal and ended above his right hip.

"Yeah it was during the finally battle with Ganondorf he knocked the Master sword from my hand and as I looked where it landed I forgot to keep my eyes on him I manage to dodge most of it but his swords tip sliced this across my back. After the battle Zelda and the other sages tired all they could to heal it but for some reason or other it wouldn't heal."

" Ohhh I see, well since you have seen me naked before I guess we could take a bath together but I think my other self would like to say something about us being a couple first though. Could you please remove my rosario."

"Sure no problem." Link grasped her rosario and with the greatest of ease he pulled it off. The moment he took of the rosario the room darkened and a great powerful aura engulfed Link's room. Now standing before Link was the sliver haired with blood red eye and silted pupils Moka.

"Good evening my mate and thank you for saving my other self from Kuyo, had my rosario not been on I would have dealt with him with ease." As she said that she moved in close to him and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed for the very first time. While they where kissing, Moka started to rip and tear at Link's battle worn leggings.

"Hey what are you doing this is one of better leggings?"

"You mean it was one of your better ones, but look at it now soaked in your own blood torn ripped and half burned away by the weak fireballs and firespears. It was a good thing you had that red tunic other wise the battle would not have been in your favor. Link looked at her and knew that she was right, had he not switched tunics he would have never won. "Now come you said you wanted to take a bath with your mate, since I've already removed your leggings you may undress me but since I'm still in my school uniform their will be no ripping or tearing of it." Link slowly unbuttoned Moka's blouse exposing her pink bra, he tossed the blouse onto his bed and wrapped his arms around her to undo her bra.

"You know I could get used to this idea of taking baths together with you Moka." He undid her bra pulling it off and seeing her fully developed breast and perky nipples. He then unzipped her skirt pulling it and her panties off of her sexy body.

"It seems you are more eager then I am to have a bath with you Link-san."

"Perhaps but I would be lying if I didn't enjoy it the last time, the only reason I freaked out was it was my very first time being that close to a women."

"It was my first time being naked with a man in such close quarters so do not be ashamed Link-san it was a first for the both of us now come before the water gets cold."

Moka took his hand and lead him into the bathroom where they relaxed and cleaned each other.

The Following morning the sun was shining through Link's windows, as he opened his eyes he saw Moka sleeping right on his should, with a few pieces of silver hair over her face.

"_So this is what Darunia meant by waking up to an angel at your side."_ Thought Link as he stared at the sleeping Moka. He then proceeded to kiss her on her forehead as started to slip out of bed to prepare breakfast. A short while latter Moka stirred and awake to notice Link was no long in bed with her.

"Where is that Hylian I swear if he is training again in his condition he will not have a leg to stand on when I'm don~" Before Moka could finish her threat Link slipped a tray full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a piping hot cup of green tea. With a single rose right next to the fork. "Hmmm what a lovely surprise Link-san you know a women could get used to being served breakfast in bed. Said Moka as she took the roses and put it to her nose to take in its fragrance, she then put it down and started to enjoy the meal Link worked so hard to make. "That meal was excellent Link-san I've never had eggs so good in my whole life it's like you know how I like them prepared and I didn't even have to tell you."

"Ahhh that's just it Moka remember our telepathic link, well while I was making breakfast you started to think how you like your eggs cooked so I took that information and made them just how you like them."

"So in other words you read my mind literally is that what your getting at Link-san."

"Pretty much so Moka is that a problem."

"No I like the idea of knowing what you are thinking it makes it easier to see when you're troubled by something and are to proud to admit it. Now come it's almost twelve we've missed half of school already."

"Moka the Headmaster stopped here while you where asleep and told me that he informed our teachers that we won't be attending."

"That isn't the point Link, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore will be waiting for us at the lunch table and I don't like standing up friends since they're so hard to get in the world of monsters." With that all said Moka got dressed and put on her rosario transforming back into the greened eyed bubble gum hair Moka. As her and Link headed out to meet up with their friends for lunch.

At the lunch table Yukari and Kurumu where busy discussing weather Link and Moka where an item or not.

"They are so a couple now did you see how they where looking at each other the whole night after Link rescued Moka from Kuyo desu desu."

"What are you talking about Link is my chosen one I'm am going to marry him and then will live as husband and wife and have a cute little girl who will have her fathers eyes and my looks. Ohhh then she will grow up to be just like her moth~" Kurumu was cut short do to the fact she was now frozen in a block of ice.

"Link will not be your husband he will be mine for I have picked him to be the person who I want to have children with since my race of snow people are only fertile from seventeen till about twenty years old. So if any one is marring him it will be me and if any one gets in my I will not go easy on them, As she said this her right hand was covered by icicles that are as sharp and hard as an actual metal spear.

"Well I just know Link and Moka are officially a couple and when the time is right I'm going to have a threesome with them desu desu." Giggled Yukari at the thought of a being in bed with both Inner Moka with her sheer aura and Link's strong masculine body. Both Mizore and Kurumu looked at Yukari with sweet drops on their foreheads. A few seconds latter Moka and Link came over to the table hand in hand. "See I told you they where a couple I was right and you two wher~" Yukari was scratched up then frozen in a block of ice by both Kurumu and Mizore. Then both girls looked right at Link ignoring Moka and walking right up to him, and pushing her aside.

"Link how can you have chosen Moka over me I thought we had a moment back in your room when I was cooking you that meal right before you faced off against Kuyo. You looked right into my eyes and as I looked into them I saw love and affection for me so what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"Kurumu that was not love you saw in my eyes it was assurance that I would bring Moka back and everything would be alright nothing more. I think of you as a good close friend I truly do, but my heat lies with another person and that person is Moka. I'm sorry if you thought of it like that I didn't mean to hurt your feeling, please accept my apology Kurumu-chan." Link gave Kurumu a deep hug from the heart she unlike has with the news that her chosen one was some one else's.

"Apology accepted Link I could never stay mad at you not with such a heart felt apology you just gave me. But you better stay with Moka for if I see you with any other girl besides Mizore, Yukari, or me your ass is cooked Link." As she extended her claws and giving Link the evil stare. Link knew the look and if he didn't say what the wanted to hear he might be a dead man.

"O.K. Kurumu I won't go out with any other girl then Moka now retract your claws before Kuyo sees them out and puts you under arrest." Replied Link as pointed behind her at Kuyo who was walking right over to them. Kuyo walked right up to Link while all the girls slipped behind him each hanging on to either his hips, or arms.

"Link-Sama I come here in front of all our piers to humble asks for your forgiveness with the actions I took yesterday like I said last night my second in command gave me false information for her own personal gain. She has been dealt with and is no longer with us, and I would be honored if you could fill in for her. Being the Hero of Time it would be a fitting place for you. You would answer to the Headmaster and me only and have the authority to hold anyone you wanted for as long as you like. I would be most honored if you accepted" Kuyo then did something none of the students' thought they would ever see. For he literally got down on one knee and stayed that way with his head tilted down.

"Rise Kuyo I'll accept your offer on one condition, that I'm allowed to alter and change to rules of the student police so that they are not just a bunch of thugs with power picking on the weaker people here at school. If you really do want order you here at Youkai Academy your going to have to do better then accuse people with any cause, that is not policing that just using fear to keep the students in line, to be truly policing them you must investigate the scene of the crime, take down both sides of the story and witnesses point of views only then can you put someone under arrest for the crime." Link explained what it meant to truly police a populace, since he was put in charge of the policing Hyrule castle town up on till he heard the news that Zelda was to be wed to someone else.

"I see well as second in command you have my authority to make any changes as you see fit, since this will be my last year hear and I need to pick my replacement and I can think of no one else but you Link-san."

"I am Honored that you have picked me when the time comes I shall take up your mantle and make the student police honest and true system where no one would be accused of a crime they did not commit."

"I hope you do, but enough about future events come let us head back to H.Q. and have you acquainted with the other members of the student police then." Link gave Moka a sweet kiss on the lips and went with Kuyo to be introducing to the rest of the members of the student police.

"Moka how could you just up and let him go with the same man who not but twelve hours ago was going to kill you and Link" Screamed Yukari as she flailed her arms in front of Moka's eyes like an eleven year old would do.

"That is simple Yukari, it's cause I trust Link with my whole heart that he will change that rotten student police into something wonderful and none of the students will have too fear them ever again.

As Moka foretold the student police did change for the better it stopped accusing people for unjust claims and did real investigations. Which cut down the amount of arrest by 95%. Kuyo couldn't believe you could have this much order by investigating the true criminal instead of accusing the first person they saw at the scene of the crime, even the Headmaster was shocked at how well all the students got along now. Since they didn't have to worry about each other turning the other into the student police. It was about week to go in the spring semester and Link's clubs was going to the human world and go to the beach for a week then hiking as well. Link was walking down the hallway with his official girlfriend Moka on his arm, as he passed his fellow students they all waved at him or called him Link-san and treated him as if he was the president of the school or some celebrity. Both he and Moka reached their homeroom were Kurumu and Mizore where waiting along with the rest of the students. Link had joined the newspaper club and meet Gin-sempai after he attacked him and apologized for the wounds he gave him, and promised he would not do that again. After that incident Gin became good friends with Link. Of course Link had to lay down the law with him peeping into the girls locker room to take perverted pictures from time to time but he was an loyal friend who Link trusted to give him photo evidence on a certain case that had no witness to speak for the accuse. So he would turn to Gin and see if the person had an alibi. By going through his photos and see if he showed up on any of them since Gin's camera had a time stamp on each picture, if the showed up they knew they had the wrong man since Gin always took picture from a distance so no one would know he was taking their picture. Of course Link would confiscate any pictures that where not appropriate and make sure they would be burned as well as the negatives.

Link was in his dorm room packing for the summer break he couple a swim trunks that Moka had bought him, as well as some nice dress pants and shirts. Even though it was the other Moka that mentioned he needed a wider range in clothing it was actually the outer Moka that forced him to go shopping. As he was trapped in a mall with her trying on all the latest fashion, after she was pleased with the outfits he got she went on a little shopping spree her self. Since she found out Link's gems were worth hundreds if not thousands of dollars. (Ex a single green gem is worth $500) Link kept most of his more valuable gems for when he went back to Hyrule but traded all his green, blue, and red gems away and with the help of Moka he opened a bank account at the same bank she has an account with. That way he could keep all his money safe and sound. As Link had just finished packing Moka opened his door and had a huge suitcase on wheels rolling it into his room, she let go of the strap and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmmmm I never get tired of your scent Link when ever I get a whiff of it I always want to have a bite." While she said that she licked his neck and was about to take a bite when both Kurumu and Mizore pulled her off Link and restrained her.

"Moka how many times have we told you that you can't go around treating Link as your own personal juice box you" Shouted and angry Kurumu as she and Mizore held her back. As the restrained Moka Yukari dashed by them and gave Link a hug.

"Ready to go Link Desu Desu?

"Sure am Yukari I'm all packed lets get to the bus now, come on girls time to go." As he said that he put a red Hawaiian shirt over a white t-shirt, and had on khaki shorts. All that girls climbed onto the bus with their luggage on the roof rack. Moka Link and Yukari sat in a three seater while Kurumu and Mizore sat either in front of behind them. The bus Driver with a cigar in his mouth and glowing eyes took his seat.

"Good to see you made it your first term Hero your Horse has already been sent ahead and is roaming in a pasture full of sunflowers, as per your instructions." Said the bus driver as he put the bus in gear and headed for the dimensional portal to send them to the human world

"Link was it wise to let Epona roam free I'm mean what if she runs away or something.?" Asked Kurumu who has grow rather fond of Epona of the semester.

"Relax Kurumu Epona is a smart girl she knows how to take care of her self besides when I need her all I have to do is play Epona's song on my ocarina and she will come running back to me. With a relived look on Kurumu face she and everyone else relaxed and took little naps as the traveled between dimensions.


	9. Summer Vacation

The bus stopped at a little nothing rest area where people can get out of their cars to stretch and look at the stunning view of the ocean. There are even stairs leading down to the beach and up on another cliff the pasture of sunflowers where Epona was roaming free. With Link's help, the bus driver got the luggage off the roof rack.

"Well kiddies, time for us to part ways. But don't worry, I'll be back in a week time at this spot to pick you all up and bring you back to the school. Just don't get into too much trouble while you're in the human world." With that said, the bus driver drove off in the bus leaving everyone at the rest area.

"So what's the plan now Link?" asked Kurumu, who had on a two-piece bathing suit that was the same color as her sweater she always wore.

"That's simple Kurumu. We're going to be camping down on the beach. I've brought enough food to last the whole week and if we somehow happen to run out we can try fishing or go into town and buy some more. Being the only man in the group, Link took the liberty to try and carry all the camping gear. Try as he might, he just couldn't lift the huge tent, tent poles, stakes, five sleeping bags, cooler, food bag, trenching tools, etc.

As Link tried a third time, he found that he succeeded in lifting all gear, till he saw Moka Mizore and Kurumu on the end of it lifting too.

"You didn't think we would let you carry all this stuff by yourself. You forget we're all very strong and not weak women like the ones in Hyrule.", explained Mizore who took the tent fabric and stakes plus her own luggage. Moka grabbed the tent poles and cooler as well as her pink suitcase. Yukari used her magic to make the sleeping bags and her teddy bear suit case float behind her, which just left Kurumu looking over at the field of sunflowers, with a worried look on her face.

"Say Kurumu, why don't you find what sort of trouble Epona is getting into and bring her back to camp while me and the girls get camp ready?"

"Really!! You mean it Link?"

"Sure I do. Besides, you're the only one who can fly and it will be easy for you to spot her. Just ride on her back and bring her down the trail to the camp ok?"

"Ok Link, and thank you." With her mind at ease, Kurumu had her wings come out and she took flight looking for her favorite horse in the entire world.

While Kurumu looked for Epona, she was in the middle of a little clearing surrounded by sunflowers as a girl in her teens was feeding bright red apples to her. The girl had on a pink corset with a long black skirt that went down to her feet. She petted Epona's main and let her lick her fingers as he ate the apples from her hand.

"So girl, are you lost or did you run away from your mean human owner just to gallop and be free here on witches hill, well either way I'm sure my Master will welcome you since you're such a good girl, but what is your name I wonder?"

"Her name is Epona, and I've been looking all over for her.", said Kurumu who was walking down the path after spotting Epona and the strange girl that was with her.

"Ohhh so that is your name it's a very nice name for you. Is she your horse? If so, I'm sorry for keeping her."

"It's alright she is actually my friend's horse. We are camping down at the beach for the week. I offered to find her and bring her back."

"I see so then you don't have any intentions on ruining this my sunflower fields then?"

"Nope we might come up here and have some picnics that's about it but we'll pick up all our garbage so this place stays as beautiful as it should be."

"I thank you for that for you see most other humans leave their trash and don't bother with it I'm glad there are some humans like you who still respect nature."

"Say why don't you come down and meet my friends. I'm sure they won't mind and besides you can meet Link. He is the owner of Epona. Come on it will be fun." As Kurumu started to climb onto Epona's saddle and held out her hand to help the strange girl up.

"I really shouldn't, for my master doesn't like me going with humans but I think she won't notice." She took Kurumu's hand and climb up behind her.

"Ok come on girl let's go… Move…" Try as she may, Kurumu didn't know how to make Epona go forward.

"Ummm, I think you are supposed to say giddy up and kick her sides."

"Ohhh right. Giddy up Epona." The moment Kurumu said the two magic words and kicked her sides, she galloped at full speed through the fields and right toward the trail that will lead her down to the beach and camp.

Back at the camp Link, Moka, Mizore and Yukari had the tent up the sleeping bags, food and a collapsible table set up. All that was left to do was dig the fire pit. So Link grabbed the trenching tools and started to dig a hole when the peacefulness was broken by both girls clinging onto Epona as she galloped off the trail and onto the beach at full speed. Link acted quickly rushing to his suitcase and playing Epona's song to clam her down and bring call her over to him. The moment Link took the reins both girls fell over of her and started to kiss the sand.

"Well I guess I should have taught you how to ride her before I asked you go and bring her back sorry about that Kurumu, I just thought you knew how to."

"Yeah you should have Link. We almost died when she galloped off like that." screamed Kurumu while the girl that was with her looked on in amazement at the site of Link's pointy ears.

"Ummm excuse me, but you are not human are you?" Asked the young girl still looked Link over.

"Nope I'm a Hylian and my name is Link, this is Moka a vampire, Mizore is a snow woman, Yukari is a witch like you and you have already meet Kurumu but I bet you didn't know she is a succubus. Now then what is your name miss?"

"Ohhh yes where are my manners? I'm Ruby Toujou, but how did you know that I was witch in the first place?"

"That was easy, since being a Hylian we have magic infused in out blood so it makes it very simple to detect other people with magic powers."

"Ohhh I see, how wonderful it is to meet a Hylian with such skill and a fellow witch all in one day, but it seems I'm interrupting your party so I shall leave you all alone and come back another day."

"Nonsense! You are more then welcome to stay we where just about to go swim in the ocean and then play volleyball and since your here it will even out the times." Said Kurumu as her Yukari and Mizore raced toward the ocean.

"Alright I'll stay then", replied Ruby as she pulled out her wand and with a quick flick of it her cloths transformed into a stunning g-sting bathing suit. That caught Link off guard at seeing such a skimpy outfit on a person he just met.

"Ummm Link didn't you say you had something I could use so I could swim with the rest of you since vampires can't touch any pure water?"

"Sure do Moka." Link walked past her and started digging inside his suitcase. "Here it is." Link pulled out a mask that had the face of a Zora on it. Here you go Moka if you put this on you will transform into a Zora who have blue-skinned humanoid creatures that can breathe underwater as well as on land. Even though your body will change you will still stay your self and you can take it off when ever you want."

"Ok Link I trust you and I know you would never lie to me." Moka took the mask from Link and with a small gulp she put the mask over her face and felt the magic flow over her body as the power of the mask started to transform her body. The transformation is not a painless event, as her body changed she could feel herself growing gills, scales, fins, as her fingers and feet went webbed also he page skin went to an aqua color. After the transformation was complete Moka fell down to her knees and was panting hard.

"Moka are you ok?? Speak to me!! Are you alright?" Link pleaded to make sure she was alright."

"Link, why didn't you tell me it hurt that much to transform!! I'm going to strangle you!!" With vicious rage, Moka lunged at Link who was one step ahead of him and running straight for the ocean. Link leaped over the first crashing wave and dove into the water and started to swim as fast as he could. With out thinking about it Moka jumped into the water after her prey not even noticing the shocked looks on Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari, who witnessed her transformation. When Link was a good fifty yards out he stopped swimming and waited for Moka. He didn't have to wait long since she was a fast swimmer.

"So Moka how is the water?"

"I'm gonna…, huh what did you say Link?"

"How is the water Moka?", said Link as he splashed her in the face.

"Link don't do that! It's pure water…" She finally realized that she was wading in pure water and it was not harming her at all. "I can't believe it I'm swimming in the ocean I've always wanted to do this Link. You don't know how happy you have just made me." As she showed him her gratitude she jumped on top of him and started to kiss him as they slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean. Luckily for Link he had already swapped out for his Zora tunic so that he too could breath under water. About fifteen minutes later, both Link and Moka came back to the surface where all their friends where still having a fun time swimming and splashing each other. The moment they caught sight of Moka, they all teamed up and started to splash her since she was always the one who was left out of splash wars at the pool back at the academy. After the water ambush, everyone decides to get out of the ocean and have some dinner. With the help of Ruby and her magic, she made the transformation of all of Links four masks much easier.

"Say Link, we know the Zora, Goron, and Deku masks turn you into what they look like on the mask but this last one looks like you. So the thing I'm asking is what does it do." ,inquired Mizore as she made ice for the lemonade.

"Ohhh that mask is just an I win you die kind of mask is all." Link then got the bonfire going but he didn't need any firewood all he used was dins fire and since they were flames from the goddess Din they would last for as long as he command them to stay burning. Dinner was nothing-special; just hot dogs on sticks, and everyone tried smores since Link insisted to have them on a camping trip. After all the fun and activities it was time to turn in the bid their friend Ruby farewell since she told everyone that her master might be worried where she has been. Kurumu insisted on flying her back to the witch's ranch but Ruby told her she fly back.

"Ohhh I understand, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Say Kurumu why don't I race you back to the witch's ranch and you can meet my Master."

"Ok now your talking." With that said, both girls took off into the night sky heading toward the ranch house. Once they got there, Ruby noticed her Master was still up.

"Good evening Master did you wait up for me? I'm sorry I was gone the whole day but I meet all these wonderful Monsters, like a vampire, snow women, another witch and my newest friend Kurumu who is a succubus. Ohhh yes I almost forget their was a young man named Link who was a~"

"A Hylian." Answered Ruby's master before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes Master, but how did you know that before I told you that?"

"Simple my young apprentice. He is the one who killed my two younger sisters nearly seven years ago this month.

"What Link would never do that besides he was barely ten at the time so it's impossible for him to do such a thing.", implied Kurumu who took a few steps forward only to be knocked back and unconscious.

"That foolish child. He is older then you are, for he is the Hero of time. He is ageless and he can be whatever age he wants to be. And because he has the Master sword and the pedestal of time, with those two tools he is immortal. But his immortality streak will come to an end tomorrow. Ruby, you will go back tomorrow and tell them that their friend spent the night and that I want to meet them, and have breakfast with all of them, especially Link."

Rubies looked at the unconscious body of Kurumu and then back at her Master without any remorse for Kurumu.

"Yes Master, I will do what you say and lead them into our trap for he must pay for what he did to your sisters."


	10. It's a Trap!

It was early morning as Yukari slept with her teddy bear close to her face, and Mizore slept peacefully in the tent. Meanwhile Link and Inner Moka did their regular sparring match.

"Whoops that almost got me but almost won't cut it Moka, You'll have to be better then that." chided Link as he dipped and dodged around Moka's onslaught of slashes, stabs, and slices in an attempt to land a blow and knock the smug look off of the grinning Hyrulian's face.

"If I could just land a kick on you, you wouldn't be grinning right now." screamed Moka as she charged head long at Link in her bikini, swinging the master sword wildly. Link sighed deeply as Moka still didn't get it that he was taunting her to lose her temper. Being an S-ranked Monster means you have a tendency to think you are the best at everything and no other creature can beat you at anything. As Moka got within two feet of her intended target, Link smashed a deku nut into the sound expecting it to make a loud bang and bright flash of light to stun Moka. Being they were fighting on the beach, the nut just harmlessly sunk into the sand instead.

"Ha! Now I have you! Prepare for the strongest kick you're going to ever feel in your life!" declared Moka as she charged head long at Link. When she was within two feet of her intended target, Link suddenly dropped down under Moka's round house kick that came sweeping over Link's head. Before Moka could react, Link sprung on top of her, knocking her down into the sand and pinning her onto the sandy beach.

"Well well well, look what I caught. A hot headed vampire that can't control her own anger, to see I was taunting her the whole time. You really have to work on that temper Moka. Just cause your race is S-class doesn't me you're better then all the rest. And I know from experience people from Hyrule would always think they where the best and no one could defeat them." (cough) Ganondorf (cough)

"Perhaps your right my mate. Us vampires believe that no one can beat us and yet here you have me pinned to the sand as you stare at my cleavage. Had you have been some other male I would have kicked the living hell out of you for looking down there."

"Well then, I'm glad I'm your mate then." Link leaned in to kiss inner Moka when there was an aww coming from Moka's left. When the two look over, they saw Mizore and Yukari making kissing faces at them.

"Link and Moka sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." giggled Yukari, who was the eleven-year old witch but was a super genius that skipped grades cause she was so smart.

Also Mizore kept on making kissing noises and pretended to be Moka, with the aid of an ice sculpture of Link that she just made.

"Ohhhh Link, you're so strong you pinning me to the ground whatever shall I do? Ohhhh no Link, I a proud Vampire can never by with a Hyrule. Well if you insist then Link." Mizore began to make more kissing sounds as she kissed the link sculpture.

"So my mate, shall we teach these two a lesson about teasing us about our love life?"

"Sounds like fun, but remember they are our friends so no killing or biting them."

"Of course my mate." purred Moka as she gripped the master sword and was helped to her feet by Link, who picked up his gilded sword, and started walking toward Yukari and Mizore with evil grins on their faces. A few minutes later Yukari's witch was bent, while her cape was torn and ripped. As for Mizore, her ice sculpture was shattered into pieces as her lollipop she always sucked on was bent. Both girls were covered in bruises and scraps.

"Ok Moka that's enough. I'm sure they have learned their lesson about teasing you while the rosario is off, now if you wouldn't mind helping make breakfast for them as a peace offering."

"Hmph you are too soft I think my mate. If they were not my friends, they would be dead for insulting a vampire like that", said Moka as she helped Link crack some eggs and stir them in a bowl to make scrambled eggs.

"Perhaps, but they are our friends", answered Link as he started igniting Dins fire in the fire pit, and Moka wrapped her free arm around Link's shoulder while she held a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"So my mate, how do you like your eggs cooked?" purred Moka as she kissed Links neck and massaged his shoulder.

"Hmmm, I'd say lightly moist please Moka." replies Link as he reaches around and rubs her back as he poured the scrambled eggs into a frying pan. A short while later everyone was eating breakfast, even Mizore and Yukari whose bruises and scrapes where healed by a special ointment that he made many times on his quest to restore Hyrule to peace.

"I wonder why Kurumu didn't come back from the witch's ranch Desu?" asked the raven haired Yukari in a children's pink bathing suit with a little fringe around it as she munched on her scrambled eggs as she leaned on Links right hip. Meanwhile a pink haired Moka, who was in a two piece beige bikini had her fangs dug into his neck for her morning breakfast, and a purple haired Mizore who was in an aqua striped one piece suit ate her poached eggs

"She probably wanted to spend the night in a real bed not on some beach. You know how succubus are they are pampered to no end."

"She's right Kurumu. Huge boobs would probably just sink into the sand and would probably get stuck." added Yukari as she finished her eggs and washed them down with a sip box of apple juice.

"Come on girls. I'm sure Ruby just offered her to stay the night and was being friendly is all." said Link as Moka pulled away from his neck to fix her bathing suit. While she was off of him, Link quickly rubbed where she sunk her fangs in to once again find no bite anymore.

"Link, I told you already I don't leave marks in people I love, and you're the first person that I've taken blood from."

"I know Moka but it's a natural reaction for me." chided Link as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair knocking of his green cap that he always wore. As far back as he could remember it was always with him. Just as Moka settled back into Link's lap, Ruby touched down across from them. Her raven hair was done up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She was wearing a light pink corset that formed her body into an hour glass shape, as her breasts where pushed up a bit. As for her skirt, it was a bit tattered and torn at the base, but the young witch didn't mind it at all. Her arms where concealed in fabric that ended in a ring over her pointer finger.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you at the moment. For you see, my Master wishes to invite you all up to the witch's ranch for some tea, and to have a talk with the Hero of Time in private, for she is very old and has stories of your courageous battles against Ganondorf and other such evils in her time.

"Hmmmm alright, I'm in. What do you girls think of going up there? I'm sure you girls are going to give Kurumu a piece of your minds about ditching us on our first night out camping."

"You bet I am. That milk cow with her huge breasts better have a good excuse for ditching us."

"Yes I would also like to freeze her in a block of ice and drag her back to the beach so she can't fly back to the bed she obviously was sleeping in last night."

"I don't think I'll do anything harsh to her. I'll just ask her why she didn't return after flying back you back to the witch's ranch, Ruby."

"Great! I'm so pleased that all of are coming. When you're ready I'll lead the way but first you we must put out this fire."

"Alright girls you get ready while I put out the fire and prep Epona."

They girls slipped into the tent and zipped it up so no prying eyes could see them, meanwhile Link started to brush Epona's coat. Ruby picked up a spare brush and went onto the right side of Epona and started to brush her as well.

"So Link, how did you befriend a Vampire, Succubus, Snow women, and a witch?"

"That's simple, the Goddess Farore sent me here since I believed that my role as the Hero of time has come to an end. But I really think she sent me here to get me over my first love though."

"You're first love? Who was that if you don't mind me asking, and since it's obvious that your new love is the Vampire Moka."

"I don't mind at all, and my first love was the Princess of Hyrule, who begged me to retrieve three spiritual stones to open the door of time, so that we could get to the triforce and protect it from an evil man named Ganondorf, who wanted what else but world domination." A couple minutes later, with the help of Ruby, Link put on the saddle blanket, saddle and tightened it down. As the girls came out of the tent, Moka slipped her arms around Link's waist. She was wearing a light yellow sundress that showed a good percentage of her cleavage as the skirt part ended just above her knees as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Ok Link, since we're dressed it's your turn to get ready and please put something nicer on then that tacky green tunic you always have on." purred Moka as she pointed him to the tent.

Link entered the tent and a few minutes later, he came back out in a pair of blue jeans and a button down violet shirt with a white tank top shirt under it.

Yukari jumped up onto Epona's saddle wearing a simple pink skirt with a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a teddy bear face on the left side of her petted Epona's nose and gave her an apple. She was wearing an aqua tank top and a pleated gray skirt. Link hopped into his saddle and then helped Moka up as he slung the Master sword and his Hyrule shield on the saddle horn of his saddle.

"Ohhh Link, you don't need your weapons. It just a simple get together with my Master so there is no need for them at all," Ruby implied, with a nervous sweat drop coming off her fore head.

"I know that Ruby, but it's a habit of mine to always have some sort of weapon on me at all times. Even when Princess Zelda sent for me to the castle I always carried my sword and shield to her chamber or dinning hall and none of the guards stopped me."

"To her chamber Link?! I thought you said I was your first in bed!" said an annoyed Moka who was digging her nails into his shoulders, and was about to beat Link smack across the face.

"You were my first in bed Moka, but what I mean is that she would call me to her chamber so she could figure out what dress to wear for a banquet that I had to go to as well, so she would have about four hundred to five hundred outfits for me to try on." shivered Link at the thought of trying on all those fancy royal outfits he was stuck trying on for ten straight hours.

"Ohhhh I see, well then let us be off then, say are all of you going to be able to ride on Epona?"

"Not really, Mizore will wait here while I take up Moka and Yukari to the witch's ranch then I'll race back down to pick her up."

"I see. Well then would you like me to give Mizore a lift then?"

"Thanks but I think I will pass it's been a long time since me or Epona here have ridden together."

"I see. Well then I'll lead the way then." With that Ruby pulled out her magical scepter that was in the shape of a crescent moon with a purple orb in the middle being held by rods coming from the crescent part.

With a quick kick and a loud giddy up from Link, Epona galloped over the sand and up the ramp to the sunflower field and the witch's ranch. A short while later, they reached the witch's ranch and dropped off Yukari and Moka. Link then turned Epona and galloped back the way he came as Ruby invited the two girls into the house. On his way back, he noticed how full and lively the sunflowers looked. Link loved just riding in an open field with the sun on his face and wind whipping through his hair. He was so wrapped in the moment that he almost forgot to get Mizore back on the beach. So he quickly raced back to the beach and picked her up. As they headed back up they took it easy cause it was one of the hotter days of the year and at Yokai Academy the temperature is kept at a cool seventy degrees by the Headmaster who long ago cast a barrier around the school so that no human could ever find it. Mizore grasped tightly to Link's waist since this was her first time every riding on a horse.

"So who is exactly in control Link? You or Epona?"

"Well to tell you the truth, we are both kinda in control. I can direct on which way I want to go but it's up to her if she wants to go that way and how fast she wants to go as well. Most of the time she does what I ask but there are times that I want to get somewhere fast and we would be riding all night and day and she will actually stop and not move. But for those times it was nothing really big just some errand a townsfolk wanted me to do for them at my own leisure."

"Ahhh I see. So you work together as a team. That is amazing that you have so much confident in her and she as confident in you."

"That's exactly right Mizore." They reached the witch's ranch and got off Epona. Ruby was waiting with a troff for Epona to take a well-deserved drink. As Ruby petted Epona, Moka came out of the house with two glasses of lemonade, which Link and Mizore grabbed and took sips from.

"So how was your ride Mizore? Wasn't it great? It so much better then riding in a bus or car.

"Yes it was Moka. I can't believe how quiet it was. It was so relaxing."

"Well since Epona is satisfied I think it's time to go inside cause my Master can hardly wait to see you now Link."

"Ok Ruby. I hope I live up to your Master's expectations."

"Ohhhh believe me, you will be, you will be." As they entered the house they walked past the living room and straight into the dining room where Yukari and Ruby's Master were all ready seated and preparing the tea.

"That's it Yukari, be careful not to spill the hot water all over your lovely outfit."

"I know Yukata. I'm being careful Desu Desu."

Everyone else took a seat and began to pass out pound cake, crumpets, and other delicious treats.

"So you must be Link the famous Hero of Time, I've heard a lot about you from all those tails of when you defeating the Majora's mask." Said Yukata as she sipped her tea and gave our hero an icy stare.

"Link didn't just defeat the majora's mask. He also defeated a very bad man named Ganondorf who wanted to take over the whole world by getting his greedy hands on the triforce. But Link beat him with the aid of the seven sages and rescued the Princess; those returning the world balance back to normal." As Yukari excitedly accounted Link's grand adventures for every one, since she read the book he let her borrow cover to cover.

"Say Yukata, I was wondering did Kurumu happen to spend the night here cause she didn't come back after flying back her with Ruby?"

"Ohhh you mean the succubus? Yes she did indeed spend the night here. Why in fact Ruby and her spent half the night talking to each other about stuff so I think she is still in bed. Ruby would you be a dear and see if she is up yet. Ohhh, and Link, I have something for you in my study. Will you be a dear and come with me it sort of a personal item that I think you will enjoy more in private."

"Alright Yukata." As Ruby went upstairs to fetch Kurumu, Link followed her into her study where he noticed there was a lot of Gerudo artifacts and weaponry on her wall. "Wow this is the last place I thought I'd see Gerudo banners, scimitars, (curved middle east swords) or naginata (5-7 feet long poles with a slim curved blade at one end)."

"Ohhh you will be even more surprised once you come over here and have a peek at what I have in this box. As Link moved closer he saw two identical head bands with cracked jewels. "Do you know what those are Hero of Time?"

"They look like the jewels Koume andKotake wore on their heads when I defeated them, but how did you get them?"

"That is simple. Once they died they where teleported back here for you see I made them for my little sisters. And now not only do I get to extract my revenge on the person that killed my dear sisters, but I get to put an end to the Hero of Time who killed my nephew all those years ago." screamed Yukata as she took the broken jewels of her fallen sister and attached it to her own jewel onto of her forehead.


	11. A Hero Fails

Link flew through the half rotten door and crashed onto the dining room table as dishes cups, and sliver ware broke and banged around him. He leaped to his feet at the same time drawing his sword. Before he was even ready Yukata flew straight at him on her broom. He attempted to slash at her but flew she too fast and grabbed him by him by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the ranch and into the sky over the middle of the sunflower patch and then dropped him. He landed and did a quick roll to absorb most of the impact. Link quickly got to his feet and searched the skies for his enemy, not noticing they sunflowers starting to move and transform into combination of Venus fly trap heads and a humanoid reptile body. As these creatures inched toward our hero, just when they were going to land on top of him. He did a powerful spin attack slicing half of the man-eating plant (MEP) in half. The others withdrew for fear of Link's blade.

"Heh that's right you better stay back or I'll cut you down like the weeds you are." Shouted Link as her charged head long into the massive army of mep about 30 minutes into the ongoing battle Link had a decent pile of dead mep's, but they just still kept on coming at Link. Wave upon wave of them came charging at him, sweating and having a few cuts on his arms and legs. Link didn't lose his cool though; he still had a few trump cards to play. After doing a final spin attack he stabbed the Master sword into the ground and quickly formed a few hands signs then slammed his open palm toward the soil. The moment his hand was an inch from the ground a huge fireball erupted from under his palm and expanded three hundred and sixty degrees and twenty yards in diameter from him. All the mep that where in range buried to a cinder the rest fled in terror even if their master forced them to attack they feared Link Din's Fire more then their Master's whip. After the fireball ended Link grabbed his trusty sword, ready for the fight to begin a new. 'Well looks like that bought me some time, dammnit that spell took way more strength out of me then I thought it would of. I'll need a minute or two to recoup and it looks like those creatures aren't to willing to fight right now, so.' He took off at a fast past back to the ranch to rescue the girls and to deal with the real problem. The mep did not dare to attack him for feared of burning. Our hero reached the ranch's door and kicked it open slipping quickly inside he saw all the girls' even Kurumu unconscious in the living room. The only one not asleep was Ruby; with lighting speed he pined her against the bookshelf and pointed the tip of his sword at her throat.

"What did you do to my friends answer me now Ruby."

"They're drugged my Master put a sleeping potion, in the tea we all drank, it only affected vampire's succubus, witch's and snowmen. She gave me the antidote to it so that is why her and me are still conscious, and now you will pay for what you did to her sister in your past life. You will die be her hand, and finally they will rest in peace.

"You stupid girl the reason I defeated them was I could awaken the sage of sprit and save my world from Ganondorf, Koume and Kotake where his mothers and if I didn't do what I did my world and perhaps this one too would have fallen into a second dark age."

Ruby looked into Link's sapphire eyes and knew he spoke the truth. Tears started to stream down Ruby's cheeks as she realized that all her Master had done for her was a lie. That all she really wanted to do was amass an army and finish what her nephew had started back in Hyrule.

"Here Link this is the potion my Master gave me if you make them drink it they'll wake up in a matter of seconds."

"Thank you Ruby but what will you be doing?"

"I'll shall confront my Master and defeat her, for I knew that these mep could bring nothing but evil but I stood Idly by thinking she would never use them. And now she has used them on an honest noble knight, and if things where different I would have liked to be your friend. Farwell Link, Hero of Time." As it dawned on Link what she was saying he was too slow to grab her shoulder as her wings magically appeared and she zoomed out of the broken door and up into the sky and out of his sight. Link quickly made all the girls take the potion and just like Ruby said they all started to stir, and wake up. Moka what the first to be fully awakened, Link picked her up and gave her a joyful hug.

"Moka I'm so glad you're alright but right now I think will need the other Moka to help defeat Yukata."

"Alright Link lets teach that bitch not to mess with me and my mate." Screamed the pink haired emerald-eyed Moka. As Link looked down at his hand to confirm that he still did not yank off her rosario yet.

"Wow I never thought I'd hear the outer Moka sound so much like the inner one." Said Kurumu who just stood up and started to rubbing the bump on the back of her head that she got last night.

"Kurumu you ok." Squealed Moka as she shoved Link on to the couch and gave her good friend a bear hug. As she hugged her Kurumu face went from red to blue and finally purple. When she finally let good Kurumu gasped for air, and was about to fall on her back but Mizore and Yukari caught her and helped her to her feet.

"Alright I'm glad you're all safe but Ruby is out their fighting Yukata by her self so lets get out their and take her on all together. They all got out of the ranch and scanned the skies for the two witches but could not see them. What they did see was the massive army of mep charging at them, now with out any fear in them. Due to Yukata taking away their will. Link yanked off Moka rosario, as her vampire aura swirled around her. Moka's eye's went from emerald green to blood red, as her pupils turned to slits, then her long flowing pink hair turned to sliver. Finally she filled up in her chest area, going from a young teenage girl to a fully mature body. Moka now took the Master sword into her hands and charge head long into the charging mep army followed by Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. Link hung back a moment to summon his gilded sword and then joined the fry. Even with the aid of his friends the army a mep was still limitless.

"Just how many are they're these things are ruining my nails." Whined Kurumu, since she was a succubus she had a devil like tail and bat wings coming out of her back and her nails turned to claws so she could fight.

"Ohhh shut up milk cow and just keep fighting." Yelled Yukari who used her magic wand, to send her taro card toward three more mep slicing them to pieces.

"I agree Kurumu stop complaining already." Added in Mizore as she shot ice spears at the mep in front of her, being that she was a snowwomen.

"All of you be quiet and concentrate on the problem at hand." Declared Moka as she slew another twenty mep, with the Master sword. Link just smiled to see everyone getting along. Well as along as they normally do any way. As Link turned to strike another mep he caught site of Ruby falling from the heavens. Her wings were broken and ripped as part of her body was covered in burns marks while the other parts showed signs of frostbite. He dashed to where he knew she was going to crash, slicing any mep that got in his way. Just before Ruby was about the crash into the ground Link did a sliding catch and used his body to soften her landing.

"Ruby speak to me Ruby open your eyes." Link did all he could he checked her pulse but their was none, he attempted CPR but to no avail, out of desperation he forcefully made the lifeless body of Ruby to drink his entire bottle of blue potion. But even that was not enough for Ruby remained still and lifeless.

"What's the Matter Hero of Time did you fail to rescue a damsel in distress?"

Link spun around and charge at Yukata in blind rage. As he got with in twenty feet she raised up her staff that had three jewels on it two of which he know contained the elements of fire and ice the third was still a mystery. Before Link could dodge a jet of supper red hot flames shot at him point blank. All the girls just stood in aw as the flames consumed Link. Moka was the one who took it the hardest, she was about to yell in anger but then they all saw the flames being absorbed by Link's mirror shield protecting it's owner. After the intense flames where consumed by the mirror shield Link charge in blindly at Yukata swing wildly for her taunting about failing to save someone struck home in our hero's heart. For up until now Link had rescued every damsel in distress, weather it was the Princess Zelda, Malon, Princess Ruto, etc; all of them where saved in the nick of time by his hands but this time he was not fast enough to say Ruby. Inner Moka saw something she thought she would never see, her mate fighting out of rage, for he just told her this morning that if you fight out of rage their it no chance for victory. Moka dashed down to where the two where locked in battle neither giving an inch. Link swung at Yukata again and again not caring if he left him self wide open all he wanted to do was slay her for what she had down to Ruby. She caught Link's sword with her staff and impaled it into the earth she then pulled a dagger from under her cloak and was about to stab him through the heart. When at the last possible second the dagger was knocked away, By Moka who then did a round house kick sending Yukata crashing through three trees.  
"Link listen to me what happened to Ruby was not fault she chose to go against her Master, she did it of her own free will you don't have to protect everyone if you tired to do that you will die from over exerting your self. Now snap out of it and lets teach that bitch her pla~" Was all Moka could say as vines started to wrap around her hand legs and mouth preventing her from talking. The sudden yank and lifting her up into the air made her lose her grip on the Master sword as it landed at Link's feet.

"What do we have here Hero of Time another damsel in distress will you be able to rescue her or will she DIE!!! Like my idiot apprentice did. Out of the woods that she was kicked into rose Yukata in a giant ball made of the remainder of her army and in the center was Yukata with her staff and all three gems concentrated their magic power to combine her to the huge mass of vines and row upon row snapping mouths. She pulled the restrained Moka close to her and stabbed her in multiple areas, now in her she started to absorb Moka's vampireic aura.

"Ahhhhh thank you my dear with your power added to mine I will be as strong as my nephew ever would have been." As she was gloating over her new enhanced powers Link desperately attempted a rescue of his beloved Moka. As soon as he got with in feet of slicing the vines that had Moka a huge vine came up and launched Link into that air. Thankfully Kurumu flew by and grabbed our hero and set him down a hundred yards away from the monstrous form of Yukata. "Come on Hero of Time let me see your truth strength I know you are stronger than this cause you wouldn't haven been able to beat Ganondorf" declared Yukata from her place up high in her newly formed body.

"You want to see my true power you can not handle it now give back Moka NOW!!!" Screamed Link he picked up the master sword and charged head long into the fray of vines slicing and dicing his way through till he leaped into the air and sliced all the vines that either supported and where inside her. He then used Farore's wind to teleport them away from Yukata.

"Moka speak to me please" panicked Link as she thought it would be a repeat of Ruby all over again. Until Moka lunged at Link's neck taking a pint or two of his blood, she then let go with a portion of her strength replenished. Thank the goddess your alive if I lost you I don't know what I would have done.

"Idiot you would have defeated Yukata and then mourned me and Ruby and then pledge to be better then you are now for you are the Hero of Time an immortal, ageless, and forever. Now show that bitch what your capable of my Luv."

With renewed determination Link grasped the Master sword and mirror shield and marched forward toward Yukata with out any worries or concerns. He knew what he had to do, he was going to avenge Ruby the girl he looked to as a fellow magic user.

"Ahhhh so you finally stopped running away Hero of Time, now show me your full power."

"As you wish Yukata." He sheathed his sword and slung his shield over his back as put his left hand over his face. Then he slowly slide his down over his face as he did that a mask of his own faced formed out of thin air when his hand reached to the end of his face the mask was fully on, and the transformation began. With a bust of overwhelming power erupted from Link. When the smoke cleared a man twice the size of him stood wearing a pure white tunic, with leather and strips of steels chest plate. On his forehead was an upside down triangle tattoo of blue with a smaller triangle of his skin, and tattoos around each eye that made his white eyes pop even more. His dirty blonde and turned sliver, his cap was also white, finally in his hands is a double helix sword that came to a point.

"Ahhhh what awesome power but I will absorb yo~~" before Yukata could finish her sentence a powerful beam ran right through her chest leaving a massive hole where her heart lungs and half of her stomach used to be. They huge form of what was Yukata lend to the left and fell over in a heap of teeth vines and blood. On the hilltop stood Linkwith his Fierce Deity mask on, with his double helix sword still pointing down at her.

"This is what you wanted right my true power right well you had it in spades." Said Link not in his usual voice but in a darker sinister voice. The girls approached from the base of the hill helping Moka who was still having trouble due to the fact she lost most of her vampireic aura. They all looked at him in awwww as they felt his fierce aura surrounding him and flow outwards from him. Moka approached him with out the aide of Kurumu or Mizore.

"Link what have you become?"


	12. Going Home

A short time has past since Link had defeated Yukata they found Rubies body and made a shallow grave and covered her body with stones and placed here magic wand as a head stone. Link then knelt down imbedding the Master sword tip into the earth.

"Goddess's here my prayers, let Ruby's soul find its way to you. Show her the love and affection you have shown all of Hyrule these past centuries. Din let her bask in your warmth, Nayru share your great wisdom with her, Farore give her the courage to move on to the next life." With those last few prayers Link rose his feet and pulled his sword out of the soil and walked away from Ruby's grave, vowing to him self that he will return every year to plant sunflower here so it will be as beautiful as it once had been. Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka all laid a single lily on her grave and gave a quick pray before catching up to Link. Who was already at Epona getting her ready for the ride back to camp. He was silent in his preparation not saying a word just focusing on the task at hand. Moka approached him still not wearing the rosario so she was still in her true vampire form.

"Link don't be like this talk to us your worrying the other girls and me, please talk to us and we can help you don't bottle all your emotions inside you can't live like that." Link just ignored Moka and continued his preparations. Moka was about to talk again when Link spoke.

"Tell me Moka have you ever been a savoir to a whole kingdom knowing if you fail just once not only will you fail to protect the people you swore to rescue, but you would also fail your friends who believed in you, the people that looked up too you, the enemy's you turned into allies, and of course the PRINCESS!!! You vowed to rescue no matter what happened. If the answer is no then you have no idea what I'm going through right now. Ruby was not just the first damsel's I failed to save; she was the first friend I ever failed to save. When I last saw her she said she would have liked to be my friend, but the moment she spent the day with us she was already my friend and seeing her lifeless body in my hands as I caught her from her free fall. I tried everything I could think of to keep her with us, but I couldn't do it I COULDN'T DO IT!!!" Link raced off away from the girls and Epona into the forest none of them followed for he was right none of them would ever know how it felt to have the hopes and dreams of a whole kingdom, Nay a whole world on your shoulders.

Link ran and ran and ran deep into the woods till his feet could not carry him no more. He braced himself again a tree to catch his breath. After he regained his breath he started to smash his fist into the trunk of the tree with each powerful blow parts of bark chipped off as his knuckles started to bleed and groan of the repeated abuse their owner was putting on them. When he finally given up beating the tree had a half-inch dent in the tree and all the bark was gone. Links hands where bloody and bruised as he lend against the tree he just beat into.

"Farore you said if I needed you just say your name well I'm calling your name so where are you."

A bright light appeared in front of him he didn't bother to turn away for he knew it was the goddess he wanted to talk to the most.

"Link lets see you grit those teeth." Before he could react a huge rock fist slammed right into Link's jaw launching him a good twenty feet to the right of tree. "It seems the Goddess Farore was right in sending me but I didn't think you of all people would break down this bad over losing one fallen comrade Blood brother." Slowly trotting over to Link was Darunia a rock type creature that lives and rules, at the top of an active volcano know as Death Mountain, his skin is the color of sand stone and are just as if not tougher then granite, the only article of clothing that he appears to have on are wrist and ankle bands. He also has a full beard coming to three separate points over his mid chest, his hair is spiked up in the back given him a lions mane. He has a tattoo of what looks like a foot in the shape of diamond and three triangles for the toes on both of his muscular arms. Link stumbled back onto his feet wiping away the blood from his chin. He then ignored Darunia and was about to walk deeper into the woods till, Darunia grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around stopped him. "Listen Blood brother I know what your going through when Volvagia awoke and started terrorizing Death mountain I lost many a good friend to that miserable dragon, but the one thing I didn't lose was my self for I knew that if I didn't believe in me I couldn't believe in all the friends and comrades that I lost and the more to come after them, like you. Believing in you to come some day and pull my but out of the fire kept me and my whole clan going for those seven long years that Ganondorf ruled Hyrule."

"Your right Darunia I was lost in sea a despair till you knocked some sense into me." As he rubbed the huge burse Darunia just gave him.

"Glad I could help now the Goddess just let me come here for this quick pep talk but I'll be back when your school has some sort of festival later on in the school year, where me and whole bunch of your friends will be stopping by to see who your doing."

"That's great I can't wait to see everyone and how they are doing."

"Neither can they Blood brother, but until then this is goodbye." And with a slap on Link's back which slammed Link face first into the ground Darunia disappeared back to Hyrule. Link pulled him self-back up onto his legs.

"Damn-it I really hate how Gorons say good by to each other it's a killer on my back with or with out my shield on my back." Complained Link as he slowly limped and held his injured back.

A short time later the girls where all sitting around waiting for Link to appear out of the forest.

"You know none of us really know what Link's life was before he came to Yokai academy do we?" asked Mizore with her lollipop still in her mouth. All the girls shook their heads.

"Even I his mate barely knows anything about his past except the battle's and quest he's been in. Even my outer self know little to nothing of the people that he called friend back in Hyrule."

"Say Yukari didn't he give you that book all about Hyrule and it's history?" asked Kurumu.

"Yes but it's just a history of the events in Hyrule before Link came and saved the kingdom so it has no information about Link at all." Replied Yukari as all the girls sighed.

"Well their must be something we can do to cheer Link up we can't have him being all emo for the rest of the school year. Come on there has to be something he enjoys doing that will bring him out of it." Declared Kurumu as she tired to encourage the other girls to think of way to snap Link out of his bad mood.

"You could try teasing me by pretending to lose your bathing suit tops in the heavy surf down by the ocean, and Yukari could make the best sand castle that she has ever made." Said a voice from behind Kurumu who was using Epona as a backrest since she was lying down as well.

"Nah that won't work I've tried that at least twenty times on him and he never showed a hint of a reaction." She replied and looked at the other girls who looked at her. They all heard the voice but didn't know who said it. Until they heard someone giggling from the other side of Epona. They all peered over Epona's body and saw Link on the other side with a huge burse on his left cheek still giggling away. All except Moka tackled hug him and gave in a great big group hug they could. Once the massive group hug was over Moka came up to him and landed the longest and juiciest kiss either of them ever had in their whole lives. Once they broke free of each other grasp to come up for air, the other three girls eyed Moka with envy.

"What's the matter with you three he's my mate that not like news to any of you, I can kiss my mate when ever I feel like it." Declared inner Moka.

"We don't care about that but we all have a crush on him still so seeing you up and kiss him makes all of us Jealous. Said Kurumu as Mizore and Yukari nodded in agreement.

"All right girls clam down Moka was just glad I'm back to my regular self so stop being jealous and lets head back down to the camp and get back to Yokai academy. Said Link as he helped Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu up on Epona's saddle. You girls go ahead of us I feel like walking down to the beach right now. They agreed to that and made Epona go at a trot down to the beach. Once they where out of ear shot Moka turned to Link with an expression of how he came over his bad mood.

"You want to know how I got over my little emo streak don't you Moka?"

"I do."

"Well your not going to believe it but after I took off into the forest." Link and Moka walked down to the beach the told her of all the events that just happened in the forest. Once he spun his story she looked at him for the first time with sincerity in her blood red eyes.

"I see well I'm glad he knocked some sense into cause if he didn't I would have and it would not have been a love tap my mate."

"Trust me Moka after getting whacked on the back by Darunia a few times over my life times I'm pretty sure I could take any of your powerful kicks."

"Is that a challenge my mate."

"Not at all but my back is still acking from his damn slap to it not too mention that sucker punch he landed on my face."

"Good cause I would hate to explain to the others why your bed reddened for a few days"

"Ohhh I bet you would just hate that wouldn't you. You would have to take care of me since I would be in bed" Link then looked to his right to expect Moka was still at his side, but she stopped a few steps back with her finger on her chin. Pondering Link's comment about taking care of him in his room.

"Don't you even think about beating me up so you or your outer self can just take advantage of me Moka."

"Link how could you think that I would ever take advantage of you." Said Moka as she gave him an evil grin.

"Ahhhh crap Help Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari." Screamed Link as he dashed down the path with Moka fast on his heels.

"Come back here Hylian and so I can take care of you in bed" Moka Chased Link all the way down to the ocean where Link dove right into the ocean knowing he was safe from his deadly girl friends tender love.

"Ha now you can't get… Dammnit why did I tell about that mask" Link began to swim down the coast when he saw Moka digging into his backpack for the Zora mask and putting it on. Now with the Zora mask on Moka dove into the water after her prey. Link summoned his Zora tunic so could breath under water, he hid behind an old ship wreck and peeked around the hull looking to see where Moka was. "I think I lost her thank the Goddesses"

"Who did you lose my mate? Ohhh by the way Know your Place!!!" Link was Launched out of the water and crashed into the sand and skidded to the camp site where the rest of the girls where sunbathing, and had the medic kit out ready for Link.

A short time later outer Moka with her emerald eyes and pink hair was laying on a beach blanket catching some afternoon rays while Mizore was in the tent finishing the touch on an ice pack for Link's black and blue chest.

"So Inner Moka gave you her super kick to you chest under water huh Link?"

"Yeah and here I thought Darunia slap on the back was bad. Thanks for making ice on my chest Mizore it feels so much better now.

"Ohhhh no problem Link I don't mind at all. I enjoyed looking at your muscular body"

"What was that?"

"Ohhh nothing Link, I think I heard Kurumu calling me if you need anything give a shout." Mizore slipped out of the tent over to Kurumu and Yukari who where building an elaborate sand castle. "Well Link is relaxing and the ice on his chest will last a while so want some help?"

"Sure can you dig a moat and fill it with water?" asked Kurumu as she and Yukari finished off the tops of that castles towers.

The next morning everyone helped out and broke down the camp ground and made sure they didn't leave any garbage lying around. They where at the same rest top, that over looked over the beach where the bus driver would pick them up. As the bus pulled up they all had sad expressions on their faces knowing none of them would ever see Ruby smile again.

"Why do you all look so gloomy I thought a week camping in the human world would have been fun?" Asked the bus driver puffing on his cigar, as he looked at them with his glowing white eyes.

"We meet a nice witch named Ruby but she died in a fierce battle for her Master was the older sister of two witches I beat back in Hyrule." Answered Link

"Really and did this witch have to be wearing a light pink corset that formed her body into an hour glass shape, as her breasts where pushed up a bit. And her skirt was a bit tattered and torn at the base, and arms where concealed in fabric that ended in a ring over her pointer finger?" Said bus driver taking a long puff on his cigar. They all nodded.

"That is her to a T but how do know that?" Demanded Link.

"Simple she is right behind you on your horse." As he pointed her out from behind them all. They all turned and saw Ruby was there in flesh holding onto the reigns and trotting over on Epona. Then moment Ruby climbed down off of Epona they all bombarded her with questions,

"We thought you where dead Link confirmed it, how are you alive, are you ok etc. etc. etc."

"Yes I'm alive, No I didn't die, I don't know what happened the last thing I remember was I was about to be hit by my Master Ice beam when a blinding white light surrounded me and made a lifeless duplicate of me, as I zoomed across the sky and landed in a man's arms that looked like a priest of some sort I then passed out. The next thing I knew Epona here was nudging me so I climbed on knowing she would lead me too you." As Ruby spun her tail all the girls where stumped except for Link.

"It had to be the Headmaster that saved Ruby's life will have to thank him once we get back to Yokai academy." Implied Link.

"If that is true Link then do you think he was following us or something?" Asked Moka

I have no clue Moka."

"Who cares right now Ruby is alive so lets go back to Yokai academy and celebrate. Ohhh you can come too Ruby Desu Desu."

"Thank you Yukari I'll take you up on that offer and since your Headmaster saved my life I'll have a talk with him to see if I can some how pay him back." Mumbles to her self

"I hope he is into bondage and other rough things."

"What was that Ruby?"

"Huh oh nothing Link lets get on the bus."

They all climbed on the bus after loading of all their gear and drove back into the tunnel.

Link was in a three seater with Moka on his left falling asleep and Ruby on his right doing the same since he had just started to play Zelda's Lullaby.


	13. Bad news then Good news

**A/N **Sorry for the not updating in a while I've been working two jobs and it been cutting into my writing time so this will be a short one I'm hoping to write more tomorrow. Also for those of you who may notice. Yes it's the same Rai from Lord of land of fire O/C I asked him if I could use her and he said yes. So no mean comments about me stealing other ppl O/C. Take care all my readers and I hope you enjoy the story and have a great day.

**

* * *

**

A few days after coming back from their week in the human world Link awoke at dawn like always, as he sat up he stretched out his muscular arms and yawned. While he was doing that Outer Moka simply rolled onto her left side facing away from him as her pink bubble gum hair draped over her face. Link smiled at the naked Moka that was next to him, for last night was the first time him and her where lovers. He then slipped quietly out of bed to go make breakfast. Moka stirred at the smell of cooking bacon, pancakes, toast, and eggs. She got up and was completely naked from head to toe, she quickly grabbed Link's robe and made sure it was secure. Then went into the kitchen where the aroma was coming from. Link was in the midst of flipping a pancake when Moka slide her smooth arms around his muscular body and abs.

"Mmmmmmm morning Link that smells lovely I can't wait to have some, I hop you have a pot of tea ready as well?"

"Sure do Moka-chan, it's on the table in the tea pot already for you. Why don't you have seat and I'll serve you."

"Ok Link but first a quick bite to drink. Capu-Chuuuuuuu.

"Ouch." With that Link and Moka sat down for breakfast, as Linked rubbed his neck for the hundred and ninth time since Moka had taking a liking to his blood. After breakfast they headed out to the sparring ground too spar.

"This is the day that I'm going to win my mate." Said the sliver hair Moka, with blood red eyes with silted pupils as she twirled that Master Sword in her hand, and got into her stance.

"You just don't give up do you Moka, if you keep using your anger like this then you will never win. You have to be clam still like water."

"I am a vampire being clam is not a luxury we can have, we are born knowing we are the strongest race. We show that we are stronger then all the other races its part of our pride of being a vampire." With that their mocked battle started a new but with the same results. Moka gave into her anger and Link defeated her. With that done they went back to Links room to wash and change, at a quarter to eight, they headed out too homeroom. When they reached Yokai Academy gate Ruby was their waiting for them.

She is now wearing her regular pink corset, but over that is a sky blue blazer and a knee high form fitting skirt to matched her blazer.

"Hello Link, Moka how are you two doing today" Asked Ruby as she approached them.

"Where fine Ruby but what is with the get up? Did the Headmaster hire you to be his secretary?" Asked Link while the pink haired outer Moka grasped onto Link's arm with a bit more affection. Since the incident on the bus,

_Moka awoke from her nap on the bus to find out they where still thirty minutes away from the academy, she looked to her right to see Link's face only to also see Ruby giving him a peek on the check as she talked on and on about how well Link played his ocarina. The small talk didn't bother her at all, what really got the vampire's blood boiling was the slight advancement the witch was doing. Squeezing her arms against her breast to make them bulge out more, also how she made little circles on Link's chest and getting a bit to close to him as well. She tugged on Link's other arm pulling him slightly away from her, and gave him a really nice kiss on his lips to remind him who was his rightful girlfriend. Once the kiss was over Link looked at her in shock of how bold the outer Moka had just been._

"_Wow Moka that was nice, I really liked that, maybe you can come over to my room and tutor me." Asked Link as he winked at Moka._

"_But Link where coming back from vacation we don't have any homewo~ Ohhhhhh ok Link I'll help you with your tutoring. Cooed Moka as she leaned onto Link's left should as she undid her top three buttons to show Link more of her cleavage. Once the bus arrived back at Yokai Academy Link and Moka dashed off the bus with their luggage to Link's dorm room._

"Ohhhh why yes he did hire me as his personal secretary do you like my outfit Link I picked it out my self I hope the Headmaster likes it. Could you give me your opinion Link, pleases.

"Hmmmmm well I think it looks great on you Ruby and I really hope everything works out with you at your new job." Said Link as he and Moka headed for homeroom,

"Ohhhhhh by the way Moka a letter came for you." Ruby pulled the letter out of her blazer and handed it too the young vampire.

"Thank you Ruby." She opened the letter and started to read it by the time she got half way down she stiffened up and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Link and Ruby where wondering what was on the letter, so Link took it and they both ready it while Moka snapped out of it.

"So your oldest sister is coming to visit you at the cultural festival, that sounds wonderful she can meet all my friends too and we can all get along."

"NO it's not it Ria she's evil conniving persuading, and makes my life a living hell on earth. Why ohhh why is she coming I thought once I got out of my Fathers castle she would leave me be." Moka was near tears when a strong arm warped around her.

"It will be alright Moka I'll be at your side so will Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby so will have her out numbered and if she tries something will help you no matter what. So don't lose heart my chibby Vampire." With that Link kissed her on the lips and guided her to homeroom.

After school in the newspaper club Link told the other girls about the news of Moka's oldest sister visiting and how they had to be on guard for according to Moka she was a very dangerous person.

"Alright everyone understand we don't do anything till she makes the first move, now I know she is a strong vampire since she is about 200 years old, so don't thinks she a push over like the kind of monster we faced already. Also will have my friends from Hyrule coming too and most of them are sages so will be in good shape if she start tearing things up or attacks Moka." informed Link as he went through all the scenarios he could come up with. "Ok girls this was a good meeting we have a lot of different plans for when she comes in three months I'll put these in my room for safe keeping. As everyone left the newspaper clubroom Link notice Yukari staring out at the autumn sky.

"What's the matter Yukari you've walked back to the girls dorm by yourself on more then one occasion so what up."

"That's true but come Autumn I just get really scared cause of all those human kids dressing up as monsters and doing bad things on the night before October 31, Link could you walk me back please I'd feel a lot safer if you where with me."

"Of course I'll walk you to the girls dorm Yukari you don't even have to ask." Link took Yukari's hand and walked her to the dorm and made sure she was in bed and all the windows and door where locked before he left.

"You know you will make one great Father someday Link." Said a shadowy figure from down the darkened hallway.

"Hmmmmmmm that maybe true, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"You will be when the times comes Link, now good bye." Before the shadowy figure could vanish into the night Link dashed up to it and pinned it to the wall.

"Did you really think I would have let you slip away from me that easy My Princess."

"Link pulled off her turbine that covered up most of her face and hair to revel the Princess Zelda, wearing Sheikah clothing.

"Mmmmm I knew I could never sneak up on you Link but the Princes keeps me under such a watch full eye. I feel like I'm a prisoner more the a Princess."

"Then call off the wedding Z if you don't love him call it off, I'll come back and be the guardian of Hyrule Like it was meant to be."

"I can't do that Link My Father is still King and the King Gondineum would go to war with us if I backed out now. Not even you could take on an entire army by your self.

"I could do it if there was someone important to me behind that army, I'd rip them apart just to get to you Z."

"I know you would Link but tell me who is this girl that has your heart now, and how could you forget me so quickly?"

"Uhhhhh you talked to Darunia haven't you?

"Nope Impa talked to him when she visited her village at the base of Death Mountain, and she talked to me. So start talking Mister!" Link told Zelda all that went on at Youkai Academy, the fight with Kuyo then about their summer vacation.

"So basically you fell in love with her cause she has the same aspects as I do minus the fact she is an immortal vampire, who seems to be more mature in her vampire form then she is in her human from."

"Ummm yeah pretty much."

Wham! "Pervert! Navi was right you are just like other guys show a little T and A and you start to droll all over the place. But you know what that is what I like about you. Your down to earth you don't care about being king or have any sort of power. If authority power comes to you, you accept it and do your job like your suppose you don't take advantage of it. And I know you will take good care of Moka and never cheat on her just like you never cheated with me. So you have my blessing to date, court and marry her, since I'll be wed to that stuck up princes."

"You know Z I could swing by and give him some advice on how to treat you nicer."

"I hope you mean with out using your weapons my Hero of Time, cause if you use weapons I'd be very upset."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm damn guess I'd have to beat him up then."

"That I'd love to see."

As the two old lover talked the inched closer and closer till the locked lips and kissed one last time since Linked exiled himself, from Hyrule castle.

"Well I better head back to Gondineum and with some luck I can pull a few strings and be here for your festival if not I'm glad I came to see you I've missed you so much My Hero of Time." Zelda wrapped her arms around Links neck.

"And I missed you My Princess" Link gave her one last hug.

As they broke away from each other Zelda started open a rift in between the dimensions as she walked into it she turned to look at her beloved Hero and Guardian.

"I'll be sending you an invitations to the wedding you and Moka Better come or Impa will be coming after you.

With Zelda back in her world Link headed to his dorm to get some sleep fore he knew inner Moka will want to some heavy Sparring since the news about her older sister must be troubling her.


	14. New surpries and powers

As Link predicted Inner Moka were a hundred times harder faster, and more pissed off on the news that her oldest sister Akua Shuzen will be attending the cultural festival in the spring. Even after Link reminded her of all the plans he and the girls had come up she was not pleased till she had gotten all her frustration out. Which unfortunately for Link meant he was the target for her frustration, as she swung the master sword at its proper master, Link was having difficulty-trying keeping up with her. In her rage her skill with the sword jumped from a mid level swordsman to a highly skilled one. All her moves where preformed perfectly with out wasting any extra energy or moves. It took all of Link's skill to keep from being sliced up by his own girlfriend.

"Hey Moka take it easy this is a sparring match, and I'm not your sister I'm your boyfriend. Hey Moka can you hear me I said knock it off! Linked blocked her down ward swing with his sword as the blades erupted in sparks as Link slammed his shield into her stomach knocking her back and against the tree. Moka leaned against the tree for a time till she started to cry as she released the master sword and put her hand to her face.

"Li-Link why am I so WEAK!" Screamed Moka as a deeper darker aura erupted from her body that made even Link shake with fear as he looked on and saw her eyes turn blood lust and stared right through Link. With speed surpassing even a werewolf she was on top of Link in a heartbeat and slammed her foot into his ribs which sent him sailing a hundred yards as he skidded to a halt, Link got up but had trouble breathing due to the 3 cracked ribs and one broken one. He had no time to react as Moka was right on him again, Link's only option was to chuck a deku nut at her blinding her long enough to use Farore's wind to give him some breathing room. He reappeared at where she dropped the master sword, retrieving his blade and looked on in wonder at how powerful Moka had become, he knew that the evil inside her must be stopped no matter the cost. He took a swig from his red potion healing all his injuries and revitalizing him. By this time Moka had gotten a lock on him and was charging at him with intent to kill him. Link dawned on the bunny hood so he could keep up with her superior speed and agility.

"MOKA snap out of it this isn't the girl I fell in love with this isn't you MOKA come back to me, I don't want to kill you. A clash of feet on steel as Moka repeatedly kicked at Link's Hyrule shield in an attempt to knock it out of his hand. Link held fast to his trusty shield with the aid of the golden and sliver gauntlets. When she was attempting to do a round house kick he saw an opening and took it he threw his shield away and tackled the young vampire to the ground he yanked the master sword from out of it's sheath held it up high in the air about to land the death blow if she did not come back to her senses. "Listen to me Moka your not weak you have all this power in side you it's like a torrent of fire that is so mighty it's making me actually quack in fear of you, I doubt you sister has this kind of power and is she did I would hate to mess with her now. But I love you now come back to me. Link dove head long tossing the master sword into a tree where it struck tip first, as he kissed her for all his worth. Moka fought at first but slowly she relaxed and accepted the kiss and started to return the kiss back. Right when they where about to break off the kiss Link got a mental message from someone he never saw before. But she looked surprisingly like Moka.

"Thank you Hero of Time for claming my daughter Moka, for if she kept going she would have awakened the vampire Alucard, and all our worlds would be in terrible danger. I know you're a good man and that your heart is divided in two, one half loves my daughter and the other half yearns to be with Princess Zelda. So I will not tell you who to pick that is your decision just make sure the one you pick is the one your heart tells you to pick, and please look after my daughter even if she is not the one for you. I have to go my time is short, but don't mention me to Moka not yet any way, she is not ready to learn what happened to me but guide her teach her your skills in being clam and maybe sometime soon she will learn what happened to me. Farewell Hero of Time." Link snapped out of his metal message with who he believes is Moka's Mother.

"Your not weak Moka you're the second strongest women I know" Link looked down at a stunned Moka who had a face of why are you on top of me sort of look

"Yes I am, I can't beat you I can't beat Kalua and I dare not go against Akua since she is so much older and in vampire terms the older you get the stronger you become. I am no match for her Link I can't win and neither could you if you went against her she would rip you apart like it was nothing at all." Link lifted him self off of her and helped the vampire to her feet then he lifted her chin so she could look into his cerulean eyes "Link I'm wea~" **SMACK** Link smacked Moka right on her left cheek and stared her down with an icy stare that rivaled Mizore's. Weak don't give me any of that crap you're one of the most strongest women I know who went toe to toe with a werewolf on a full moon, who kept up with me on the witch's hill when the other girls go tired from the long battle, who got stabbed multiple times and was still ready to fight on even when her body begging her to stop. You are not weak Moka you are strong and if you just listen to me and control your rage and anger the way I want you too not even your second, or first oldest sister can touch you as long as you wield a sword. Now what are you going to do Moka sit their and cry and say oh whoa is me, or are you going to get up and let me you train you in the way of the sword and make you a master of the Chinese straight sword, the choice is yours my beloved Vampire. She looked at him in awe, that he had so much faith in her when she didn't have any for her self and looked right back at Link with her silted blood red eye.

"I will do as you say from now on I will gain control over my anger and pride and not let them rule me any more I want to become strong like you, I want to show my sisters their places."

"Good will start tomorrow cause I'm sore as hell." As Link walked up to the tree and pulled the master sword form it.

"So my mate you're all sore I have ways of melting your ache and pains away with a nice relaxing bath together."

"Mmmmm I can't wait for you sooth me then my Princess"

"Princess…? I'm no Princess who do you mean Link. As Moka took the master sword from Link and looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Umm no one Moka say lets go take that bath now" Link slowly backed up from her and was about to make a run for it but the vampire was too fast for him and anticipated his move. By grabbing him by his green tunic and taking a whiff of his scent and noticing a feminine perfume that did not belong to Kurumu, Mizore Ruby, or Yukari.

"Link who's scent is that it's faint but it's definitely a women's perfume and remember we can read each others mind so I'll know if you lying."

"Ok ok Princess Zelda appeared before me when I tucked Yukari in and we sort of got back together for a moment but she is now back in Gondineum and she might make an appearance at the festival, as well. If she can get the ok from the prince she is marring, or just sneak out like she did last night. Plus she is inviting both of us to her wedding even though she doesn't want to go through with it."

"You met Zelda last night why are you ashamed of that my mate?"

"Cause I thought if you found out that you would think I was cheating on you that's why I'm sorry."

"Don't be Link I would not think of you cheating on me if I knew what you where doing, we vampires have a different moral code then you Hylians, I have no problem with sharing your love with the other girls just so long as I have most of your heart that's all that matters to me."

"Most of my heart you can have all~"

Moka quickly put two fingers onto Links lips to silence him. "Don't try and fool me Link I know a good part of your heart still belongs to Zelda, and I'm ok with that I just want you to love me and make me feel like I'm special. Like you just did to make me feel better about my sister coming, and besides with your Princess coming to the festival I doubt my sister would be able to stand up against you knowing she will be cheering for you as I will if she decides to make trouble.

"Yeah your right she won't stand a chance with the three of us will she."

"That is right, but enough talk about that I'm sweaty and need a bath with a certain hero of my heart no come Link and let us get ready for class." She took Link my his hand and led him to his room where they took a nice hot bath together making sure they cleaned every inch of each other. Getting dressed took longer than expected since neither one wanted to see the other in anything but their birthday suit. When they finally got dressed the Pink haired Moka with green eyes was latched to Links arm while Kurumu Mizore and Yukari flanked them as they headed to their homerooms. As the group of friends entered the schools gate, Kuyo came up to them flanked by to members of the student police.

"Ahhhh Link I'm glad I was able to catch you before you headed into home room, it seems some evidence on Gin's actions of taking pictures of girls undergarments have gone missing. Would you know anything about their whereabouts?"

"I sure do I took them from Gin and set them ablaze as well as all the negatives, so you can inform the girls to not to worry about him any more."

"Thank you Link I knew you would be on top of the situation that is why I asked you to be my second in command."

"It's no problem at all, oh by the way did you get that memo I sent you about Moka's oldest sister coming to the festival?"

"I did indeed but I can't deny her coming since she does have a relative attending school here, but the student police will step in if she causes trouble as you think she might. Though I doubt anyone except Moka you or I would be able to stop her if she is as powerful as you say she is."

"Yeah I figured as much, oh yes there is one more thing, Princess Zelda might be coming to the festival as well but in disguise."

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule coming here that would be most honorable thing to happen to Youkai Academy since it was founded, we will take every step to make her feel welcomed should she come."

"I thank you Kuyo for taking the proper steps in welcoming the Princess, but keep in mind she may not want the royal treatment since she probably will be sneaking out of the castle. To avoid the Princes gaze."

"I understand completely, but come Link even she would like a formal dinner with the head master, leader of the student police, the President of the school and honored guest, and of course you can be her escort to it since you where once so close to her."

"Well when you put it that way I don't think she will say no to it. I'll in form her of the dinner on the next letter I send to the sages and they will relay it to her."

"Very good Link I look for ward to hearing news of the Princess coming to the festival in four months time. Now if you excuse us I have work to do." Kuyo left leaving the group of friends to head off to homeroom together.

At lunch they met at they're favorite tree just chatting and having fun, when Ruby came walking up with a heavy looking bag weighing her down.

"Link the potions you asked me to make are finally ready, I hop I got them right since I had to make them from scratch." Said Ruby as he put the heavy bag down on the grass and kneeled at Links feet wearing her sky blue blazer, skirt and pink corset underneath the blazer. Link pulled a bottle filled to the brim with red potion.

"They look perfect I hope they work just as well as the ones I've brought which are now pretty much empty. Thank you Ruby what do I owe you for making two of each potion?"

"Payment is not necessary Link I did it cause I wanted to help you out, besides with out you I would have been attacking humans by now. So you don't have to pay me for this."

"That will not do Ruby I've have always paid for my potions I can't have you do all this hard work for nothing. Just name a price or job you need done and I'll come help in exchange of you making my potions."

"You really mean that Link cause I could think of one thing that I could use your help with." Said the ecstatic witch as she looked at Link with joy in her eyes. "Alright Link there is one thing I need your help with and if you come by my residence around eight o'clock tonight I can finally finish a spell I've been working on since I got here."

"Ok Ruby I'll be there at eight o'clock sharp." With that discussion done with everyone leaned against the tree and closed their eyes as Link played on his ocarina, all except a young pinked haired vampire who didn't like the idea of Link and Ruby alone in her house.

_[Ura means outer and Omote means inner, this is a conversation between the two Moka Personalities_.]

"_What is the matter Omote you seem upset about Link helping out a friend. True she is a very pretty witch and has feeling for Link; the only girl Link would openly kiss or do anything affectionately with is in a whole other dimension. So clam down and believe in Link he knows how to handle girls by now he does have a whole slew of fan girls chasing him."_

"_Your right Ura-chan I should trust him more but that day on the bus when she was doing all those sexual acts it got me thinking that she might try and steal him away, but I will put faith into Link and believe in him as you and Zelda do."_

"_That's better now be quit he's playing my favorite tune."_

Finally as both Moka's listened to Link play his newest song he came up with. All the girls enjoyed the day just being with each other company.

At eight o'clock sharp Link was at Ruby's residence he rang the doorbell and seconds later Ruby answered the door, wearing a very reviling one strap top short skirt. Her hair was down as if she was just brushing it.

"Hello Link your right on time I'm glad would you please come in."

"Thank you Ruby, you look nice are you going out after where done?"

"Ohhhh no this outfit was just for you as thank you for everything you have done for me." As the she began blushing, then taking Links hand and leading him to a caldron over any open fire. This is the spell I need your help with."

Link looked down into the caldron then back at the slightly older witch.

"Ok what do you need my help with then and what is this spell for?"

"The spell is for making a new wand since my old was destroyed when I tried to fight my former Master. I want to make it as strong as possible so I thought~"

"By combining Hylian magic with your own you would have the most powerfulness magic wand ever created, right?"

"Yes you are right Link I hope I'm not asking too much of you."

"Ruby it's no big deal really besides that just makes our group that more powerful, and with all the strong monsters coming out of the wood work I think will need all the strength we can get right now."

"Ohhh you think their will be trouble at the school Link?"

"Sort of think of it as gut feeling, when you have been dealing with evil as long as I have you have tendency to think like them."

"I see well I hope your gut gives us a little bit of warning so we can prepare for when they strike."

"Yeah me too but for now lets work on making you a new wand shall we Ruby."

"Ok Link." They both stood over the caldron and started to say magical words in both English and Hylian, it went on like that all through out the night till dawn, and when they where finished Ruby has a brand new magical wand that had etched in the handle the symbol of the triforce showing that it has the magic of the goddesses.


	15. Picking a name

Two months have gone by since Moka accepted Link's offer to train her properly in swordsmanship. She progressed greatly and has been slowly but surely been becoming a challenge for Link. With her new training Link wakes her up an hour early so she can meditate and work on being calm and taking control over her pride. Which has been working for she does not get flustered any more when they spar and she can see her skills climbing faster with out her anger getting in the way.

"Ok Moka it's been two months lets see what you have learned so far. Come at me with intent to kill."

"Alright Link but if you die I'm blaming you."

"Yeah yeah I get you now come at me." As Link lunged forward with the glided sword, Moka parried it away with the master sword and lunged at Link instead. Which inter was blocked by Link's shield as he preformed a spin attack to try and catch the young vampire off guard. After finishing the spin attack Link looked around to see where she was. In an instant she appeared behind him and attempted another lunge, his only option was to roll away getting back to his feet he was on the defense using a combination of shield and sword blocks to stand off Moka's onslaught of strikes, lunges and slices. There was nothing but pride in Link's eyes, seeing his girl friend fighting so hard and well. Almost all of her pride and anger was gone she was calm at piece with her self. She was starting to flow like water smooth and calm one second powerful and unforgiving the next. But alas all good things must come to an end and he had his own pride of being a master swordsmen so with a quick foot swipe he caught her completely off guard Moka fell to the floor and had a sword pointed at her throat.

"The fight is mine Moka, but you did so much better you where focus on your target, but you must be mindful of your surrounding as well and not just on your target you must see everything at once."

"Hmmmmmmmm yes it is, and I do see what you mean I was so focused on your shield and sword that I never saw your leg sweep under my feet but thank you for the complement I do feel stronger now that I've given up some of my pride and my anger and channeled it into being calm." Link extended his hand to help her up, as she grabbed Link's writs she used her vampireic strength and pulled Link to the ground and pinned him. "Looks Link I'm the real winner my mate and I'm a bit hungry." With out asking Moka started to sucks Links blood only leaving a lipstick mark on his neck. "Mmmmmmm that was delicious I love your blood my mate. It revitalizes me so much after all this intense training."

"Well I'm glad it helps for something and here I thought all this sucking of my blood was just cause you liked it's taste."

"It also that but for a Vampire to find such a powerful source of blood is rare in our world." Moka leaned in closer but not to suck more blood but to cuddle, her delicate but oh so power body with Link's. He responded by wrapping his strong masculine arms around her frame.

"As much as I am enjoying this Moka we should really shower and get ready for class we have that English test today and the obstacle course later on in p.e."

"I know but this is so nice it reminds me of when my mother held me in her arms though I don't remember her that well it as if she was just a dream, the more I think about her the harder it is to see her face."

"Your lucky then Moka for at least being able to see her I never saw my mother. For she died in the Kokiri forest, after escaping with me in her arms from some huge war that was going on at the time. The Great Deku Tree said that her wounds where to great to save her, but before she died she asked the Great Deku Tree to look after me and protect me from harm. He agreed and I was raised as a Kokiri up until my 10th birthday when Ganondorf came into the forest to try and steal the Kokiri emerald but the Great Deku stopped him but died later on by a curse Ganondorf bestowed upon him. I lifted the curse by killing Queen Gohma a Shell parasite beast that infected the Great Deku tree. To get at the Kokiri Emerald, before the Great Deku tree died he told me to take the emerald to Princess Zelda to warn her about Ganondorf's plan. And thus my journey as the Hero of Time began. Now come on Moka it's really time to go and by the why I have a present for both of you. He slipped out from under Moka and with a gentle yet firm steady pull helped the young vampire to her feet, he then quickly moved in and landed a long deep kiss onto her luscious lips. Her response was to wrap her slender arms around his chest and embrace the kiss for as long as she could. Savoring for as long as it lasted. After the sudden and loving embrace Link took Moka's hand and lead her back to the boys dormitory. As the headed back she was overjoyed that he opened up even more the usual about his past. He would tell her tails about his, adventures, people he would save from harm whether they where Princess's or common girls. But this was the first time he mentioned what happened to his mother and the beginning of him becoming the hero of time and savior of Hyrule.

When they got to his room it was the pink haired Moka that was with him cursing her other personality for getting their body so hot and sweaty all the time, and ruining her hair with all the training she was doing.

"Honestly cant Ura-chan not roll around in the dirt and mud so much I put so much effort keeping our hair so shinny an prim and what does she do mess it up with sweat and mud, and dirt." A somewhat enrage Moka as she started to undress right in font Link who was just now closing the blinds so no one could peak in on them. Tossing Link's spare tunic on the bed as she unhooked her bra, she notice a rather large box on Link's table. It was red with a blue ribbon and a green bow on top of it with multiple holes poked all around it. Moka examined the strange box, just when she was about to touch it, it started to shake she jumped back a bit glancing at Link who had a wide grin across his face.

"Well aren't you going to open your present Moka?"

"So this is the present you where talking about thank you like but shouldn't my other self be here though?"

"Trust me I'd rather see your expression rather then hers when you open it up. Now hurry up it must be stuff in that box and he certainly wants out."

"She did as she was told first of loosening the ribbons the very carefully undoing all the tape till just a plan cardboard box was before her. She was about to undo the top but the creature inside the box beat her too it and popped it's head out of the box giving off a loud yip sound, Moka was startled once again but then was awwww of the cute white wolf sitting in the box yipping away as I looked around the room and attempted to climb out of the box.

"Awwww aren't you the cutest little wolf I've ever seen in my life shrieked Moka as she took the wolf cub in her arms and smothered it with love and affection. The wolf returned her love by licking her nose.

"It's actually a white wolfos before Gannon uses his dark power to turn them into a half man half wolf monster, with only one thing on the mind and that is to kill as much as it can. I rescued a litter of them and hid them in the Kokiri forest and they grew as real wild wolves now. This is the second litter from the first litter I saved so their numbers have been growing.

"Thank you Link but why did you do this for me I mean I truly love him he is such an adorable little guy." Moka began rubbing her nose with the wolf's nose; the wolfos cub yipped some more and licked her nose again.

"It's because I care for you Moka and I wanted someone to be at your side all the time even when I won't be their. Now what will you name the little guy I haven't picked a name for him cause I wanted you to name him for us."

"Alright how about Sasuke?"

"Too emo next."

"Naruto?"

"Too Hyper."

"Ummmm Cloud?"

"Ehhh could do, but better keep going"

"Sephiroth"

"Hell No!"

"Shinji"

"No back bone at all next"

"Luffy?"

"Even more hyper then Naruto"

" L "

"Junk food junkie"

"Kira"

"Crazy and thinks he god next"

"Edward"

"To short"

"Alphonse"

"Nahhh sounds like a person who would like cats too much"

"Fine then how about Tsukune then?"

"Perfect I like it Tsukune it is. Welcome to the group Tsukune.


	16. Nightmare

After finally picking a name for the white wolfos Link setup a little barrier for Tsukune to move around in and covered it with training mats just incase he had an accident.

"Link do you think he will be alright here by him self, while where at class?" Asked Moka as she buttoned up her blouse and fixed her newly cleaned hair after taking a quick bath, then pulled her short skirt up, zipped and buttoned it up, as she glanced over her shoulder at Link who just put his shirt on. She could see his perfect abs as he buttoned up he caught her staring.

"He'll be fine, by the way see something you like Moka." he then gave her wink knowing full well that she was starting at his abs rather than his face.

"I uhh that is to say I wasn't staring at you." She brought her hands up to her mouth and was moving toward the table when two powerful strong arms wrapped around her waste and pulled her backwards into his chest.

"It's ok Moka I'm not mad." He then leaned down a bit and kissed Moka's neck sending shivers down Moka's spine

"Ahhhh Link I've never been kissed there is feels so good."

"Hmph a vampire that likes to be kissed on the neck well I can't say I'm surprised since that is where you always drink from me." He released her and grabbed his school bag taking her hand and led her out the door and out of the dormitory.

"So I'll see you tonight for our group session with the girls?"

"No I have the committee meeting with the President Hokuto Kaneshiro so I won't be attending our study group tonight, but that doesn't mean you can't use my room since it's the perfect size for us all. You can show the girls Tsukune as well.

"Ok that is a great idea, I'm so glad you choose to represent our grade on the committee Link." As she wrapped both her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Choose? Didn't you, Kurumu Mizore basically draft me into it?"

"N-n-n-no I don't know what your talking about, hey come on Link will be late for home room." Moka took off in a dash yanking on Links arm in the process.

Later on at the committee meeting they where ironing out the details of the cultural festival

"Let me get this right the student police will pull security for the festival and make sure all the games are far and that everyone has a chance to win at them." Asked Hokuto leaning back in his chair and writing in his note pad.

"Yes and either Kuyo or I will be in charge, oh except when we both will be attending Princess Zelda formal dinner on Saturday at six o'clock. I'm also to inform you that all committee members are invited." Link pulled out invitations and began passing them out to everyone.

"Thank you Link, you have done a great deal work since joining the committee all your suggestion have made Yokai academy a shining example on how to properly run a school. You even change that barbaric student police into well-oiled machine using investigations to arrest the right criminal.

"It was nothing really I've done this before back in Hyrule so I know what needs to be done to make it all work properly." Link handed his final invitations to Hokuto he grasped it and a slight jingle came from Hokuto holy lock." Wow that is a nice charm bracelet where did you get that if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got it on my second year here at Yokai it was given to me by the head master since I passed my first year with flying colors and aced all my classes." Hokuto pulled his sleeve up so the holy lock was canceled once again. "Well I think that is all for this weeks meeting since the festival is fast approaching and some of us have a bigger dilemma then the festival. Closing up his agenda book and looking right at Link as so was most of the female committee members where doing as well.

"What do you mean by bigger dilemma?" Asked Links with a puzzled look on his face at all the eyes looking at him.

"Simple who are you going to take to the dinner your old flame Princess Zelda or Akashiya Moka?" for the first time since coming to Yokai Link had a look of dread on his face, he never gave it much thought on who he would escort too the dinner. Everyone else began to pack up and leave except Hokuto who just sat their looking at Link thinking of ways to escort both or let down one of them knowing they would both love to be his escort.

"You know the answer is quite simple don't you Link." Leaning on the table with his fingers inter locked and resting his head on them. "You can escort both of them I mean you do have two arms and since you are the Hero of time no one would object to you escorting the Princess of a foreign kingdom to a simple dinner. Also you will be the luckiest guy to have two lovely ladies around you in no doubt elegant evening gowns."

"When you put it like that it does make sense and Moka did mention that Vampire have different moral codes then Hylians. So she'll be ok with and I'm sure Princess Zelda won't mind it as well since she is betrothed to **THAT! **Prince ofGondineum."

"Yes I agree with you, but do I sense a bit of jealousy from you about a certain Prince?"

"Heh you might, I mean in one fell swoop he has stolen the one thing I cherished most of all back in Hyrule, and even to this day I love the Princess so much. But I'm duty bound to be Hyrule's guardian no matter what. I will stand on the front lines to protect Hyrule from any threat foreign or domestic that is my duty as the Hero of time.

"Well said well said in deed, spoken like a true Hero never waning, always ready for the next call to arms, and as President of Yokai Academy I'm calling the Hero of time to escort Princess Zelda and his girl friend Akashiya Moka to the formal dinner in Zelda's honor." Hokuto stood and held out his hand for Link to take in a handshake to solidify it.

"I will do as I'm asked and escort them to the dinner as your request Hokuto." Link took his hand they shook three times then Link spun around on the balls of his feet grabbing his sword and satchel bag in one swoop and marched out of the committee room with confidence.

"He is too full of himself to think that he can trust any one with authority so easily, and his devotion to Zelda and Moka will be his down fall"

"Now now Kyria do not underestimate him that is what Ganondorf had done in the past and look at him now he is banished to the scared realm for ever. But this is a perfect timing for my plans to come fruition with everyone at the dinner their guard will be down and the Head master will have the Rosario of Judgment out in the open for me to take and bring the barrier around Youkai academy down, and start a new war of Monsters vs. Humans and then will see what side our hero of time will choose.

Link entered his dorm room to see all five girls either at the table or on his bed playing with Tsukune or talking. He put his satchel bag down and looked over and saw that Tsukune had Kurumu pinned to the bed while licking her face. As Kurumu tried to get up her short school skirt rose up and Link saw her panties, on seeing such a sight, his nose erupted with blood and passed out cause of the perverted thoughts that quickly raced through the Hylian's young mind. Upon coming to he notice Tsukune was resting in Moka's lap sound a sleep while she sat at the table working on some home work with the other girls.

"What happen the last thing I remember is~" he stopped his train of thought cause he knew where it was leading him. "Never mind I know what happen, so girls how is the study session going.

"Horrible Yukari says all my answer are wrong Link can you please be my tutor in English you passed the class for the semester for the year already and just taking it so you can be close too Moka! Whined Kurumu with hint of Jealousy toward Moka as she set her eyes on the young vampire.

"Alright Kurumu I'll help you out what are you stuck on? Link replied as he pulled up his trunk since all the chairs where taken.

"Yahoo, Macbeth ch.11 sweetie." As she leaned against Link's shoulder and started to write her rough draft about the chapter she read and was making a summary of it. With Link pointed out her errors in a way that made her think she was figuring it out by her self

Late the evening when everyone left except Moka who was in Links bed sleeping soundly next to Link but he was tossing and turning and his face had anguish all over it and sweating profusely cause of the nightmare he was having.

"Coughing and trying to take in all the air he could from the mortal wounds the was done to him by the Master sword. Ganondorf lord of evil was kneeling at the Hero of Times feet sword and shield in hand, his muscular chest bare cause of the slice to his back by the Dark lords slash at his back with his own evil blade. The Princess of Destiny approaching the both of them with her guard still up ready to cast a magical spell if need be.

"You think you have one BOY I am Ganondorf Lord of Evil I can not die, for where there is light their also must be evil. We are both one side of the same coin, you may have one the toss this round but I shall be back and when I do you and your Princess will know my wrath.

"You will not lay your hands on the Princess Zelda I've stopped you once I'll stop you again not matter how many times it takes I will defeat you and free the Triforce of power from your grasp and find a proper user of it. Now be gone to the sacred realm and never return." Zelda called on the six sages to open the sacred realm and seal the dark lord in it. as he was being pulled into the realm with his last breath he spoke.

"I didn't say Princess Zelda will know my wrath I was referring to the your new Princess the Vampire Akashiya Moka who has the Shinso Blood running through her body, as well as yours. Once I'm free I'll take her blood and Awaken the supreme Vampire Alucard and not just Hyrule, but the Human and Monster worlds will I rule over." As he finally was dragged into the scared realm he laughed his sinister laugh that made Link's spine run cold.

He bolted up in bed sweat pouring from his body as he breathed hard and tried to catch his breath as best he could.

"Link what's the matter did you have a nightmare or something." Asked Moka who was awakened by his violent moving about.

"Huh ohh yeah it was just a stupid nightmare nothing to worry about go back to bed."

"Hmmm ok tell me about it in the morning I'm to sleepy right now." Moka laid her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. Unlike Moka Link stayed awake and stared at the triforce symbol on the back of his left hand the triforce of courage and wisdom glowed dimly, but the triforce of power was dark. But for just a second Link could have sworn that the triforce of powered started to blinked to life but then was dark again.


	17. The Festival

The following morning Moka awoke to an empty bed and room with no sign of Link or his weapons, she slipped out of bed wrapped his robe around her naked frame. And headed to the one place she knew he would be. Deep in the woods Link was just drawing his bow back taking aim at a target nailed to a tree with about sixty arrows impaled into it. All grouped around the bull's-eye, he let go of the arrow it sailed to the target and spilt one of it's fellow arrows in two from knot to tip. Not satisfied with his marksmanship he drew another arrow and notched it to the bowstring. Drawing the bowstring back and taking aim once more.

"Link you have perfect accuracy with the bow and arrow so why are you practicing so much now?"

"I'm just trying to clear my head cause of the nightmare I had last night it really shook me right down to my core."

"But Link it was just a nightmare how can it have shaken you so much?"

"That's easy Moka me and Princess Zelda are highly attuned to magic more then regular Hylians so we sometimes get premonitions in our sleep that are always 100% accurate. In this nightmare I just defeated Ganondorf when he mentioned you by name and how he will take over yours, the human and mine world once he gets a certain person under his control."

"Ohhh I see and who is this person do you know who he is and what are his abilities are?"

"No I don't know anything about him just his name Alucard that's all I know right now but I'm going to ask Yukari and Ruby for help searching for him in the schools Library surely their has to be something written down on him. Cause if Gannon wants him to gain more power then he must be very powerful in his own right."

"Ok then I'll help too Link I'll scour the books with you and I'm sure Mizore and Kurumu will help as well will make it a team effort, but for now why don't we worry about more pressing matters. We only have two more months till my oldest sister comes I have to be stronger then her. Now release my other self and lets begins the lessons."

"Your right I'm worrying about stuff off in the distant right now and not focusing on the real problem at hand thank you Moka. Link walked up to Moka and plucked the Rosario from her choker transforming her into the sliver haired blood red silted pupil vampire she was.

"Ahhhh it always fell nice being in control of my bod~ As Inner Moka relished being able to control her body, she was caught off guard for after removing her Rosario Link began to cup and fondle her breast through his robe. PERVERT! She twisted her hips and broke Link's grasp on her breast and followed through with a roundhouse kick that only struck air. Where the hell did you go Hylian I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp when I'm done with you.

"Shish I'm your boyfriend and I can't even cup and feel you when I please, and this coming from the same women who tried to seduce me when I wasn't even looking a girlfriend at the time."

"That was different I knew who you where and I know of your strengthen I wanted to see how far you would go to keep your morals intact. I haven't done any seducing since then."

"Ohhh really how about all those times you wear those low cut tank tops for sparing so I have a clear view of your cleavage when ever we got in close and have our swords locked together." Replied Link who appeared behind her and was rubbing her butt and other reigns.

"So you noticed I was trying to get you attention to distract you in combat so that I would finally be able to defeat you in a sparing match." She grasped his hand and kept it right where it was. "So what is today lesson how to seduce your mate in the forest, for I don't think this will work on my oldest sister maybe my second oldest though I believe she is bi.

"Well I figured with all your hard work and training you might need a break and a day to relax doesn't that sound nice Moka." Answered Link as he undid the belt keeping his robe closed and guiding her to a more secluded area of the forest where a picnic blanket was waiting.

"Hmmmm it does my mate now come here and make me yours once more." From where Link and Moka disappeared there was silences as his robe and his tunic flew up over the bushes and landed on them, then the sounds of love making could be heard from behind the bushes as Mizore left from her hiding spot and began to walk away knowing full well Link knew she was their and hid behind those bushes so she would either leave or attempt to sneak up them.

As the days turned into weeks Moka was gradually getting stronger and stronger, to the point Link was have trouble keeping up with Moka being a Hylian he had limitations in speed and strength unlike Vampires who channeled their aura into what they needed most. So with the final day of training Moka was standing with the Master sword in hand swishing it a bout waiting for Link to finish his morning stretches.

"Are you ready to be defeated my mate, for your luck can not hold out much longer last time we sparred you barely beat me, and that was a week ago my skills have gotten better since then."

"Hmph remember Moka don't be over confident that is the easiest way for me to take advantage and beat you for the ohhh what was that number again?"

"227th time. But that will not happen I am focused and calm and ready for you my mate."

"Then here I come." Link charged right at Moka striking downward with the gilded sword as sparks flew as both swords collided. Moka used the Master Sword as if it was one with her body sliding Link's sword away from her and started to parry his onslaught of thrust slices and shield bashes. Link didn't give Moka a moment to rest or catch her breath he was always on her not letting her go on the offensive.

"I'm not holding back anymore more you want to beat me then you will have to do it when I'm at my best, and that means stop being on the defensive and fight back. He swiped at Moka's swords with his own and bashed his shield into her chest sending her skidding back a bit. He did not stop their in another few seconds he will be on her again Moka knew he was pushing her to her limits to day so she summoned up all her strength and started her counter attack. Moka parried Links downward blow and struck his shield with all her might then spun around once more and used the pommel of the sword driving it into Link's back knocking him to his knees. Link did a roll and to avoid getting sliced and was on his feet once more and was assaulted by a relentless attack from Moka. Tried as he may the onslaught of attacks combined with the speed, power, and durations of the match where taking their tolls on Link's body and sooner or later he had to end it or she would. Moka struck Links shield once more and with all the repeated hits to it his hand could not hang onto the heavy shield any longer and it sailed form his hand and landed on the ground with a thud. Now only armed with his sword he fought on for another hour till Moka spun her swords around his and forced him to release it. As the gilded sword flew into the air Moka pointed the Master sword at it's rightful owners neck.

"I win my mate it took me five months but I have finally beaten you in a sparing match."

"I get the point Moka you are up to my level at long last and perhaps a match for your eldest sister. Now it's time to bathe and get ready for the festival, aren't you working the gold fish game today."

"Yes my other self did sign us up for that game both the only thing I don't like about it is the skimpy outfit she has picked out to wear for it. It shows too much of my assets and gives all the perverts a clear view down my cleavage. I'm at least glad I'll be kneeling most of the time so those pigs don't get a chance to look up our skirt much."

"But Moka I've seen you in more revealing outfits when sparring and in my dorm room?"

"That's because you're my mate and I want to show off my body to you and no one else."

"Ahh so that is why you keep you skirt down as much as possible when you sit next to me against the tree during lunch. To keep the peeping toms getting a free look."

"Exactly now come lets go to the festival, and then the dinner and pray my eldest sister behaves her self or heaven help her for she will meet a force she will not withstand."

"That's right I'll be at your side to deal with her no matter what"

They headed off too get cleaned up and dressed for the festival.

Out by the bus stop about half a mile from the school the schools bus came to a stop to unload some special people to Yokai Academy. Out step five companions a short stoutly man with a broad chest and muscular arms, a tall women with a muscular build and sliver hair and has a normal skin tone, the third women is sleek and slender as if she was a super model with her long flowing blue hair and white skin. The fourth person also has a muscular build to her with long flowing red hair in a bright red tube top and a dark skin tone, and finally the last member of the group was a child with wide eyes green hair and a spring in her step as she scurried off ahead of the rest of her companions.

"Come on everyone it's already been a half a year since Link has been on his new adventure I want to meet all these interesting girls, and his new girl friend, he wrote to me so many times."

"Saria wait up will you, we all want to see Link but I want to see him more then you do, cause now that I look like a Hylian I'll be able to fulfill that promise I made to him about marrying me. And will live happily in the Zora realm where he will cuddle with me and make me feel so happy all the time."

"You know Ruto Link never did say yes to marrying you at all in all the times I've sparred with him he never said yes to your offer. What he did tell me is that you took his silence as a yes which means you jumped the flag and didn't bother letting him answer you."

"Ohhh shut up Nabooru what do you know of love anyway you live with all girls and when you want to reproduce you kid nap the men, and then force them to have sex with you until your knocked up."

"Now that's my kinda of place say Nabooru when is the next time you ladies need some strong men to reproduce. I know a few Gorons that would be more then happy to help you ladies out."

"Hmmmmm us Gerudo have never mated with Gorons that might be helpful in turning out more stronger warriors. I'll keep that in mind Darunia but I'll have to talk to my other sisters about it. For we usually just take what we want."

"Nabooru I hope you remember you signed the peace treaty between Hyrule and the Gerudo's so we can concentrate all our combined forces to make all our lands safe from any attack. Which might have the King renounce the marriage of Princess Zelda and the Prince of Gondineum, and allow our Hero of Time to marry the Princess of Destiny.

"But Impa if Link has a girl friend now and it's not Zelda won't he have to break it off with her and have her heart broken for another women?"

"Perhaps but perhaps not Saria this new girls has to know she does not have Link's whole heart maybe ¼ of his heart. Also keep in mind the Princess and Link have been with each other far longer and been through more adventures, they know each other very well. I believe those two are soul mates destined to be together for all of time."

"All the more reason why where here to scout out this new girl that Link is dating and report back to Zelda about her and tell her if she is a threat to Link and her now come on are we or aren't we sages." Ruto started to stomp off toward Yokai Academy as the rest of them followed her.

As Link and Moka came out of the boy's dormitory, with Link wearing the uniform of the student police, and now the outer Moka in a low cut shirt and mini skirt. They headed toward the school's main gate, when they ran into Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby.

"Hey guys you ready for the festival today."

"Yes we are Link but how come, you Moka, and Ruby all get to go to that dinner for some silly Princess who was Link's ex-flame."

"Kurumu You knows its invite only."

"Yeah I know Link but I really wanted to go to the dinner. I mean all your friends from Hyrule will be their and you in fancy cloths would be so much fun. I mean I even picked out an evening gown for the occasion."

"Hmmmm you don't say Kurumu. So Mizore, Yukari do you have evening gowns all set for the party as well?" Both girls nodded their heads as Kurumu hung her head down low with a few tears starting to form. I see well I just so happen to have three extra V.I.P. tickets and I just don't know who to give these too. Do you girls know any one I can give them too?" With in seconds all three tickets where snatched from Links hand as all the girls faces where beaming with joy for being able to go to the dinner.

"Ohhhh thank you Link you're the best come on Mizore Ruby Yukari lets get to our booths and work hard then get ready for the dinner Yahoo! They all stormed off to the respective stalls for the festival.

"I'm glad you manage to get them into the dinner cause it wouldn't be fun with out them their as well." Cued Moka as he kissed Link on the cheek before she took a bite from Link's neck and drank some of his blood. "Mmmmm that was delicious thank you Link well I got to get to my booth I'll see you later Link." Moka skipped off to her own booth as Link looked on at her as she left.

"Damn blood Brother she is smoken hot I can see why you picked her over the other girls in your Harem" As Link turned around hearing a familiar deep voice. He was struck in the cheek by a slim slender hand that had a huge amount of force behind it.

"Link how dare you two time me with that pink bubble gum haired girl. I mean I could understand you going out with the Zelda but I thought I was next in line to be your girl friend and now that I'm a Hylian too your going out with her I'm going to Kill you Link." Screamed Ruto as she stood over Link who was knocked down by her slap. As he raised up his arms to protect him self he felt her arms wrap around him instead. "Ohhhhh Link I forgive you I know I pressured you into marring me but I can't help to teases you, cause your such a gullible guy. Ohhh Zelda will arrive later on today, cause she had to sneak out again. Since that ass of a prince wouldn't let her come. I got her dress and make up in my bag as well as my outfit too.

"Princess Ruto please let Link up I'm sure he wants to great all of us and not have you hanging on him like that since he is seeing someone else. Ruto let go Link as he rose to his feet and looked at all the sages before him in their human disguises or human cloths.

"Hello everyone it's been so long since I've seen all of you and I missed you all so much over the past year. I'm really glad you could all come to the festival and the dinner where having. I hope you enjoy your stay an~!

"Hey Hey Listen!"

"Tell me you didn't bring her along too?"

"Why who do you mean Link?"

"Quiet teasing Nabooru you know exactly who I mean."

"I see how it is Link we partner up for a year. I watch your back give you hints on how to beat boss's by finding their weak spots and shows them too you. I even warn you to watch out when something jumps you or when you're about to fall down a trap hole."

"Warn me you always tell me about a second to late and I have to grab on to something or I would fall to my death. Then you keep saying Hey Hey Listen and when I listen you tell me something really stupid like you have to do this or that. Which I already knew I had to do."

"Well excussssssssse me Link but the great Deku Tree asked me to be your guardian and I did my job. Maybe it was cause you where too dense or def to hear my warnings sooner. Another thing you try and stuff me into your hat or bag just one more time I'm going to~ hey what are you doing!" Link grabbed an empty bag and caught the floating fairy in it tied it off. Started to twirl it and launched it high into air.

"And don't come back till you apologies for leaving my ass after I finished my quest 8 years ago! Link stormed off while the sages watched Navi who was in the bag landed into the distant trees.

"Well their first meeting in over 8 years went well don't you think Ruto?"

"Ohhh yeah Saria just as I predicted they get into an argument and Link got mad at her shoved her into a bag and threw high into the air. Come on gang lets go and try and enjoy the festival.

"But don't you think we should help Navi out of the bag though."

"Saria she'll get out of it by her self I think Princess Ruto is right we should just let those two work it out on their own"

"Ok Impa if you say so. I want to try all the games and all the food stands new worlds always me new candies to try." Declared Saria as she zoomed off to explore all the booths. While Darunia hand over three orange rupees to Nabooru awaiting hand as she slide them into her jeans pockets.

"Hmph and I thought the argument would have lasted at least a 5 minutes before Link would have bagged and tossed her."

"Simple my friend they have not seen each other for 8 years and Link went in search for her when she left him. That's when he began his quest to save that town from the falling moon. Now come I'll buy you some food here it will be my treat.

"Ha ha yeah with my money you mean, but I guess it will still be fun, watching those two argue like a married couple in front of Zelda and Link's new girl. And seeing those girls' faces will be a great sight as well. The sages entered the festival where all the booths where, looking over a few, playing at others, and buying food from them as well.

"So miss how does this game work?"

"It's simple you try and scoop a goldfish into a bowl with a paper net it will be 20 yen to try one 100 yen for three tries."

"Hmmmm I think I'll try it for one." The stranger handed of the money over to Moka as she gave him a paper net. With expert precision he scooped up a fish right into a bowl.

"You won congratulations and your prize is the fish you just caught shall I put it into a bag for you to take with you?" the stranger didn't say a word he simply tilted the bowl with the fish in it. The fish landed back into the long trough of water. Looking up at the stranger, who was wearing a hooded cloak, when she finally noticed the four-month-old wolfos sitting obediently next to him.

"Link how am I going to make any money with you coming by ever half an hour in a new disguise catching all the fish then releasing them again."

"Simple Moka I'm paying you to let me catch them and I let them go so you have more people coming up and trying it. That way you make more money for the stall and your self."

"Hmmmm well aren't you a clever person well it is about time my shift ended say want to escort me around the festival. I think I met all your friends from Hyrule. I've met that big strong looking guy who calls you his blood brother, that sweet little girl Saria the crazy girl who thinks you're her fiancé and the two quite looking warriors from Gerudo and Hyrule. But I haven't met Zelda yet I thought she would be here by now?"

"She is ummmm well you see she is~"

"I'm Right behind you Link honestly did you think I would not be here when I sent my finest gown with Ruto. I just had to sneak out of my chamber with out any of the guards seeing me. But from the training you and the sheikah have given me it was a cakewalk. By the way aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend and this cute wolfos too." Zelda kneeled down and started to pet and stroke the wolfos back. As the wolfos enjoyed the feeling of her finger over his back.

"Of course I will, Moka this is Princess Zelda. Z this is Akashiya Moka and you already met Tsukune. Since when did you like wolfos so much the last time I tried to show you the pack a wolfos in the lost woods you screamed your head off and ran away from them?"

"That was because when you showed me them they just had killed a deer and where eating it. Their was blood every where all over their faces on the ground and they looked so savage and crazed what did you think I was going to do run up and cuddle with them?"

"I would of done that they must have looked so beautiful all their faced covered in sweet blood as they licked they lips to get the tasty blood off of their lips."

Both Link and Zelda stared at Moka with questioning looks.

"Link I'm taking it that's the vampire part of her talking right now"

"Yeah I think your right Z."

"Ohhhh I'm sorry it's just when ever I get on the subject of blood it always makes me smile just a bit more the usual, and I sort of daze out a bit."

"That's alright say if your done with work now mind if you show me around the other booths I just got here my self and I want to play a few games before the dinner."

"Sure I'll be glad too."

"Ohh Link is that alright with you can you escort to lovely ladies around hmmmm?"

"Oh yes Link could you possibly escort us around will make it worth your wild to escort us." Both girls leaned up against Link pining him to a near by tree as Tsukune simply yawned and laid down ignoring his master situation.

"Of course I'll escort you both I was going to escort the both of you to the dinner any way."

"Perfect you can pay for everything as well." Both girls said in unison

"Hey wait a minute I didn't agree to that part at all."

"Yes you did Link as I am an honored guest visiting your school I don't have to pay for anything and since Moka here is your girl friend she would expect you to buy for her isn't that right Moka?"

"Ohhh yes Zelda your absolutely right on all accounts hee hee."

"Hey don't I get a say in this matter I mean I was your hero, protector and lover, also you paid numerous times for lunch and on out dates Moka."

"Well that may be true Link but since this is a special occasion we figured you both owe us something."

"Like what Z…?"

"Like that fact we both love you so much and if it weren't for me being betrothed to that prince I would still be yours. Yet the Goddess Farore sends you here and you fall for a loving and caring Vampire, and forgot all about me."

"Z I haven't forgotten about you at all I look up at the night sky and think of you and what your day was like how you been hell I've been thinking of making a surprise visit to the princes castle just to say hi to you. And if he wouldn't allow me to see you I'd sneak in anyway."

"I know you would Link I just wanted to hear it from you and Moka I'm not mad at you in any way it's just fate that things go like this so there is really no one to blame I'm glad you and Link are happy. But I do want at least a few dances with my Hero at my wedding."

"Of course you can have a few dances with him just so long as I get the first dance, and perhaps a gown made to fit my frame perhaps onyx black with bits of blood red in it."

"Ohhhh yes that is easy I'll send you my seamstress to get your measurements designs and choice of fabrics and by time the wedding comes around you will have your very own princess gown."

"Ohhh thank you Zelda I appreciate that so much I never had something so fancy and royal in my whole life."

"It's nothing really just make sure you keep this one in check, ohhh and make sure you crack down on him for keeping a messy room Saria and I have been trying to make him more self aware that he has to keep his own stuff clean and not rely on maids all the time."

"Ohhhh we have had that talk and the talk about his choice in cloths."

"You mean how he always wears the same tunics and leggings all the time and never updates his outfit."

"Exactly, wait don't tell me you made him update his outfits. Ohhh this I got to see. What did you pick out for him? You did pick them out for him right?"

"Of course I did, did you think I'd let him pick out his own outfits? Come on will hit the other booths then, I'll show all the outfits I picked out for Link."

"Alright Moka it's a date." Giggled Zelda as she took Moka's arm and began to walk away from Link who had his mouth on the floor with his eyes bulging out at the site of his old flame and girlfriend arm in arm walking away form him.

"Hey Girls wait up I'm supposes to be escorting you both."


	18. An Unexpected Guest

Moka and Zelda where heading back to the boys dormitories arm in arm.

"Come on Link can't you keep up with us I mean Moka and I only won a few little items and bough a couple of necklaces and jewelry." Farther behind Link was carrying two huge stuffed animals one a bat, the other a cute bear, and about a dozen or so some boxes filled with all sorts of jewelry and trinkets.

"A few things you call this, I say you almost bought out every booth in the festival and why are we heading back to my dormitory?"

"That's very simples Link where heading back their so Zelda and I can change into our evening gowns, and to have you put on a fashion show for Zelda so she can see all the wonderful outfits I picked out for you."

"You mean I got to put on all those cloths again."

"Yes, Link you do and if you do it without complaining you can watch me and Zelda get dressed into our evening gowns. That is if it's all right with you Zelda."

"Ohhh I don't mind Link seeing me naked at all I mean I've seen him naked a few quick time isn't that right Link." Zelda winks and gives a little wicked grin at him.

"Since when you see him naked?" inquired Moka as she looked over at Link who was hurrying up with all the bags and stuffed animals.

"Hmmmm let me see I just ditched my royal guards since I wanted to go out riding and went into the Koroki forest to see Link in his tree house when I saw him naked on his bed fast asleep.

"You didn't do anything too him did you Zelda?" A shocked Moka asked as her new best friend was telling her story on seeing Link naked and fast asleep.

"Well, if you must know I was a bit horny and I just couldn't help my self so I. Zelda leaned over and whispered into Moka's ear." Moka's eyes expanded and her mouth hung open.

"You did not! You did that and he thought it was the best dream he ever had. But if he did that wouldn't you have become pregnant?" Quickly asking Moka for more info on the what happened.

"Nope, for I know this certain spell that will keep me UN-fertile till I choose to have a child, so I could do him all day long and never get knocked up. But what about you Moka do you protect your self in some way as well?" Asked Zelda as she and Moka entered Link's dorm room and had a seat at his round table.

"Well, to be honest Zelda, Vampires can't get pregnant that easy. You see only from a Vampire that is much more power then me could ever hope to knock me up. Not even the Hero of time is that powerful." As she grinned, and looking up at Link as he put all the packages on the table, giving her a glaring look.

"You know I did hear that Moka and I so have you know I could take on and beat any vampire you put in front of me, even your eldest sister who is supposed to be here in like three hours so said in her letter to you." Zelda looked over at Moka to ask about her, but she saw how tense Moka got at the mention of her eldest sister.

"Moka do you and your sister not get along?" inquired Zelda looking concerned at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You could say that ever since I could remember I just know my eldest sister has scared and shook me to my core. For she is the strongest and fastest of all my sisters." Before she could go into any more detail Link came to her side putting a hand on her shoulder, as she look up at him he gave her that knowing grin that everything will be fine and he was here to support her and aid her in her dealing with her eldest sister. "Humph you always know what to do to make me confident in my self don't you Link, even without words I know you will fight by my side to the end even if it means your death." With a simple nod and stern look was all that was need to say as he went over to dresser and started to rummage through them to put on some of the cloths she picked out for him.

"Moka I will help to if you ask and so will the sages for if you sister is that bad as you say we can all help each other. That's what the sages are trying to do with the different races of Hyrule so I can possibly get out of this forced marriage with the Prince and come back home to Hyrule." As Zelda told her what there plan was Link's ears perked up as he pulled out a navy blue button down shirt and some khaki pants.

"Hmmmm don't you even think of dumping her if that happens mister you decided to be her boy friend and I would not take you back if you dumped her just come back to me even though it would fill me up with so much joy to be in your arms again. But I will not trade my happiness for another one's misery you hear me LINK." Moka was amazed that such a women was next to her,

'She would sacrifice her own happiness just so another would not be heart broken if Link dumped me to be with his rightful mate. Such an honorable person she is, that is a sign that she will make a great Queen and ruler one day.'

"Ok ok I get Z I promise I won't dump Moka if your father agrees to back out of you marring Prince Asshole. Oww! What the hell was that for?" inquired the young hero.

"That was for calling him an asshole you know you should show more respect to royalty then that."

"Ohhhh really well what about those time I whooped your ass in sparring Princess." While he came up behind Zelda and rubbed her butt teasingly as Moka watched on seeing the two old lovers flirting with each. Knowing they still did care for one another very much, and probably would still be together if it was not for the arrange marriage.

"Hmph well you certain have manage to delay us long enough so you did not have to put on a fashion show Link. Since it is almost a quarter too five, And me and Moka have to get change into our evening wear."

"Ohhhh geez it's that time already time sure does fly by when I'm entertaining two of my favorite girls." Said the grinning hero who still had Zelda in his arms tickling her, as she was defenseless to stop him. But secretly loved and missed this part about her true love and hero.

"I'm sure it is Link but since you wormed your way out of putting on a show for us that mean Moka and I will be going back to her dormitory to get change and ready and I want my Hero properly dressed in front of the girls Dormitory at six o'clock sharp. Ohhh and bring Epona with you, I want my hero to look his most dashing when he comes to pick us up and escort us up to the dinner." Winked Zelda as she and Moka left Links room to go get ready for the dinner and dancing in the Hyrule Princesses honor.

"So tell me Moka are you surprised a Princess like me would steal our lovers first time with him knowing about it Hmmmm?"

"To be honest I am quite surprised I thought a Princess where suppose to be noble and regal?"

"Ohhhh don't get me wrong I was like that when I was younger but a certain Hero had some bad intentions rubbed on me and I've been getting a bit more daring and naughty these past few years. Not that I ever did it with him while he was awake I think I would have feinted back then. But now that I'm older and a bit more mature I would love to be with him just once before I'm wedded off to Prince Rynrd. Ohhh but like I said he's your boy friend now so I would never dream of doing anything with him."

"Hmmm well then I guess I'll just have to give you my permission to screw or favorite hero then" Replied Moka as she opened the boys dormitory doors and exited outdoors leaving a stunned Zelda standing still. Coming out of being shocked she walked briskly to catch too Moka to explain herself.

Trotting up to the girls dormitory on Epona Link was not wearing his traditional outfit or school uniform, but instead he is wearing a forrest green shirt with gold stitching over his chest in the shape of the triforce, his pants are beige with a thick belt holding the scabber of the master sword, the boots where black and polished to a mirror shine, draping over his shoulders was cloak of a blueish-greenish color, and toping off his attire his trusty cap he always wore no matter the occasion. Coming to a halt in front of the girls dormitory he climbed off of Epona and waited for the girls to come out. Our Hero did not have to wait long with first Moka coming out of the girls dormitory wearing a long deep red dress that was strapless top showing off her bare shoulders and arms, and a slit up her legs all the way up to her lower thighs, and her hair was up in a bun with to sticks holding it in place. Zelda on the other hand was in a royal gown of blues purple and pink, with a jewel incrusted tiara with her hair let down ending about half way down her back

"Wow you girls look amazing I'm really glad I could escort both of you to the dinner, now if you ladies would hurry up and get on Epona I'll escort both of you to the Headmaster's home."

"Why thank you our Hero your such a gentle man." Taking Link's hand Zelda climbed up on Epona and sat sidesaddle holding the reins and waited for Moka to join her. Once they where on her, there hero took the reins from Zelda and walked next to Epona leading them to the Head Master's home. Which was set back deep into the forest away from the school. Upon reaching the Head Master's home was a few of the student police members stand on either side of the stairs leading up to the front entrance.

"Well, where here ladies I hope your ride was pleasant and enjoyable, and you two got along well." Before either girl could respond the was a loud tire screech, as Kurumu Mizore, Yakuari, Ruby, and all the sages gathered around Zelda, Moka and Link who was walking in front of Epona Drawing the Master Sword from his sheath on his right hip. All the girls gathered on either side of him getting ready for if the person in the limo was going to attack or behave.

"Sages we may have to do battle with a very strong vampire, if she does not behave for this party so be on guard and heed Links commands."

Of Course will listen to his commands he's our one and only hero and a fellow blood brother of us Gorons. Said Darunia who started to crack his knuckles and had a smile that seemed like he would enjoy testing his strength against that of a vampire. He had no fear of their fangs for Goron skin is as hard as Granite and only diamond tipped weapons could even have the slightest chance of piercing their skin.

The Limo stopped and the driver got out, walking around to the back door opening and holding out his hand for an elegant women in a ball gown climbed out.

"Imouto how good it is to see you it has been truly too long I've missed you so much." The tan skinned women skipped right up to Moka, Link stepped in from of her to stop her approach and was smacked up into the sky with lightning quick speed. The strange women gave Moka I gentle yet firm hug. As the shocked Moka held up her hand to stop everyone from attacking her at once.

"Ahhh Onee-chan I thought Akua onee-chan was coming instead of you?" questioned Moka as Link came sprinting back with fire in his eyes after being literally bitch smacked.

"Ohhh that I wrote the letter my self I thought it be fun to play a little prank on you for I know you two have had your problems in the past, but come there is a party and I love parties." Taking Moka by the hand she skipped up the stairs and headed inside.


End file.
